Elsa the Great
by Emma Reade
Summary: Now queen of Arendelle Elsa must deal with the aftermath of her actions as she looks to rebuild her kingdom and connect with her sister and friends. As she forms a romantic bond with a prince it could all come crashing down; as an old enemy emerges to destroy the peaceful kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is the first fanfiction I've even attempted in almost a decade so bear with me. I used to be able to crank out a chapter every 3 days but now if I can just do one week at a time I'll be really satisfied and that's what I'm aiming for. I don't want to keep people waiting. I've tried to write ahead so that way everything with this story can be delivered on time. I thrive off of reviews, feedback of any kind helps me grow as a writer and it just motivates me to keep going. So without further ado let us begin…_

Chapter One

It had been a whole two weeks since the events of what the people now referred to as 'the frozen summer.' With Elsa reinstated as queen and Anna as princess things had been going well; though they could be going better. After having broken ties with Weaselton the kingdom was having trouble getting back into full swing with their imports and exports. While they were still importing a vast amount of products their exports were on short supply. Nobody seemed interested in their chief commodities. Fish was one of their top exports, but the sudden chill had killed many of the native fish life as well as some of the less prepared animals. Freshly shaven sheep, young livestock and the sort had all perished due to being ill prepared for such a harsh and out of place winter.

When Elsa learned how her act had damaged her land she was devastated. Some might even say deeply depressed. She of course was not going to lock herself away like before, that caused too many issues. But she did feel disconnected and blamed herself for so many of her people's hardships. Most, in particular those near the castle had been quite forgiving of her actions. But as word traveled of her powers and what had transpired the truth was diluted and tweaked; thus causing some farmers, ranchers and fishers to have a much different opinion of the 'Ice Queen.'

Elsa had gathered the finest minds in the land to help her figure out a way to help but none seemed to have any quick solutions. They all required a lot of hard work and time. Elsa had no issue with hard work; she'd roll up her sleeves and dig in the fields herself if that's what it took. She was more concerned with the less fortunate folks. The people's whose livelihood had been affected by her selfish and confused act. "They'll have my head on a silver platter!" cried Elsa one morning as the minister of Fish & Game reported to her that salmon who had swam upstream to mate were stuck in the cold waters and all perished instantly.

Elsa remembered being so perplexed by all of this. She knew that rivers, streams and lakes froze all the time. The life in them did not die. It was explained to her that in a normal freeze only a few inches of the water freezes leaving the fish to survive underneath the ice. However her powers were so great that it was a deep freeze and killed most if not all of the fish in small ponds and rivers. Elsa felt like a mass murderer, like she was this ice demon who had put a curse upon her own land. She had to constantly remind herself, that she didn't know what was happening. That she hadn't done it out of malice. But it gave her little solace, and she often found herself wide awake in the middle of the night. Holding back the tears of frustration she felt.

Anna as usual was dealing with far less emotional baggage. Free from most of the pressures Elsa faced Anna had been spending much of her free time with Kristoff. She wanted to get to know him better, especially after her lack of knowledge about one man had near catastrophic results. She found Kristoff to be charming and confident. Something she had admired about him since the start, he was a bit of a goof but that suited her. Kristoff was trying to expand his ice selling business, but the community at large was a bit tired of ice at this point. While his ice on sawdust proved useful for storing food, nobody was finding it good for just about anything else.

Kristoff had always been an easily content man, and was fine to just scrape on by. Especially with Anna at his side. Having spent most of his life with a reindeer and trolls it was a refreshing change of pace to be with someone who had long locks instead of antlers, breasts instead of a stone backside and admittedly a less raspy singing voice. The two of them had nothing else to truly prove to each other, but they still wanted to take it slow. No need to rush things, Anna hadn't even met that many boys yet. She could change her mind. Both Kristoff and Anna doubted that their feelings might change, but it was always a possibility.

Olaf had no real official duties, he mostly wandered around the castle; waddling back and forth. Anna had convinced him to start reading to better himself and to help the kingdom. Olaf had agreed and had been reading books on everything you could imagine; cartography, geology, astronomy, music, art, short stories, fables, geography, weaponry, military tactics, romance, poetry the list went on and on. Apparently being a magic snowman however caused his thoughts to be scattered. He could read an entire encyclopedia in a day, but he'd forget most of it by sunrise. Sometimes he'd forget he had just finished a book and would start it all over again. It was as funny as it was sad.

One night Elsa lay awake in bed once more pondering over possible solutions. The ministry of war had suggested staging some attacks on neighboring kingdoms. Weaselton had all the symptoms of a dilapidated state and would be easy to take over and colonize. Elsa had waved off the suggestion out of instinct. She was not eager for war, and peace had been a high point for several generations. These were not a people with the stomach not the skills for Imperialism. Elsa had no desire for more land, and the thought of hurting another human for her own gain felt barbaric. Certainly there had to be a better option. As she thought this over there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Asked Elsa, she knew who it was but figured she might as well keep up appearances.

"It's Anna, can I come in?" asked her sister from beyond the door. "Of course. Please." Said Elsa, without a moment of hesitation the door opened and Anna slipped in. Anna climbed onto the bed and sat up as did Elsa, the two both sighed.

"How was your picnic with Kristoff?" asked Elsa. "It was nice, he's been thinking about going into wood work recently. He feels the ice industry is dying." Elsa rolled her eyes at her sister's report. "Oh Anna tell him to stop being so dramatic. People need ice. It's never going to go away, why it's a natural resource. We've just been stuck that's all."

Anna nodded her head and Elsa scratched the back of her neck. She decided to tell Anna all about the possibility of war to help the kingdom. Anna scoffed at the idea as well "Killing innocent people just for some extra gold? You can count me out." Elsa nodded her head, understanding and agreeing.

"Still, it's the best suggestion I've heard." Sighed Elsa.

"There will be a better one. And it'll come from you." Proclaimed Anna. Elsa smiled and thanked her sister for the kind words. The two embraced in a warm hug and then Anna exited the chambers of the queen. Elsa tried to lay back down and drift to sleep but once again found it difficult. She glanced over at the other side of her ridiculously large bed and realized that perhaps one thing she might be missing is a companion.

Sure, she had her sister. But her sister also had Olaf and Kristoff. She was more alone, isolated. Despite opening up her sister had made a conscious decision to be less involved with politics and even if she decided tomorrow to jump into the fray she would be ill equipped and she would lose the more care free attitude that Elsa admired so much in her. Elsa's rebellion had caused so much damage that she was no longer convinced that she truly had or could let it all go. Perhaps all she needed was a companion she could confide more personal matters with. Matters Anna would not care to hear or necessarily be able to comprehend.

Elsa had never had much of a sex drive, nor had any real romantic interests. She had spent most of her life basically locked away, by her own choice and thus missed out on the complexity of puberty and courting. Elsa almost believed she could be asexual, she had read that in a very small number of people this was a true possibility. Though they also said that these people could just be frigid, and Elsa found that to be somewhat insulting. She wasn't frigid….well not sexually. She just had never felt that rush, that moment where time stood still. She felt as if she was keener to get pleasure from conversations rather than physical stimulation. She could be wrong of course, how could she possibly know? She had never even kissed a man before.

That thought caused silence to break into her mind. There was so much about life and love she did not know. She envied Anna's relationships. Her own connections were so distant and guarded. She thought she would instantly be able to bring the walls down that she had put up so long ago, but they were entrenched in her. They were a part of her in an odd way, a character flaw in some regards but it was one the things that made her who she was. Elsa knew in her heart she would never become as outgoing as Anna, but she wanted to at least try.

At dinner one night Elsa was joined by Anna, Kristoff & Olaf. Kristoff was not happy to part ways with Sven who had to stand outside in the courtyard, but Elsa had insisted because of how bad Sven had smelled. "He doesn't like baths." Argued Kristoff, trying to wedge his friendly reindeer to the dinner table. Elsa had almost given in, so willing to please her sister's 'friend.' But Anna had stepped in for her and told Kristoff to leave Sven outside. Elsa was grateful for that, she was tired of being antagonized and even more tired of being so emotionally detached from anyone.

The dinner started out uneventful, just verbal meanderings about the daily routine, jokes that had been repeated before and questions were pointed at Elsa that she had already answered at least once or twice. Then Olaf spoke up that he had spoken to Anna about some potential trade partners.

"Anna and I sent letters everywhere. Inviting people to the palace, guests of the princess!" Elsa nearly spit out her hot soup.

"You sent out invitations? To other kingdoms?"

"Of course we sent them out to other kingdoms. We didn't send them to our own that would be silly!" Laughed Olaf in a manner that immediately signaled to Elsa the futility of delving deeper in conversation with a snowman. She did create him, so she felt partially responsible for his naivety and borderline stupidity.

"Elsa don't worry. These were just 'feelers' as they say. Just waiting for a response from someone. These were lands and people that probably have never even heard of Arendelle." Said Anna, softening her voice in attempt to calm Elsa; who was gripping her soup bowl.

"Nations who could decide to attack Arendelle once they see us." Cried Elsa, her voice elevated.

"Sis, you have nothing to worry about. Once I get the letters back from nations interested in visiting us. I'll let you go over every single one."

"You should have told me about this. You know I don't like surprises!" Elsa was starting to freeze her soup bowl.

Kristoff had tried to remain out of the conversation for fear of being caught in two very strong willed women's crosshairs. But even he had to cough a bit so that Elsa could compose herself. Her soup bowl was now an ice block, but Elsa wasn't hungry anymore anyway.

"We are in a time of rebuilding Anna, anything that throws off our balance could be devastating."

"You have to trust me. I know what I'm doing."

Elsa paused. She knew that Anna meant well, but she also knew the risks. Anna was untrained in the arena of diplomacy and mistakes could be made. She had left the kingdom in the hands of a man she had only known for about 12 hours for God's sake! All the people she could have left in charge; the judge, the minister, the minister of defense, their trusted servants…the shop florist would have at least been someone they all knew. Anna was too trusting; it could get her killed one day. It already almost did. Yet Elsa swallowed her pride, and once again despite her knowing it was not healthy concealed her feelings. "Okay Anna, I'm trusting you with this. But I still need to approve any and all guests we have come here."

Anna nodded her head. A smile ran across her face that was indeed one of confidence and warmth. Kristoff continued to eat his soup and Olaf…didn't eat. Elsa isn't quite sure why she even brought out the carrot for him to eat. His nose was a carrot, he didn't eat carrots. She felt foolish for that blunder, as she had felt foolish with many recent decisions. Perhaps Anna was right to bring in outside help. It was good to consult in others and maybe even become allies. Elsa needed to meet new people, this could be her chance. She thought all this and yet at the same time couldn't help but feel anxious. She wasn't ready to meet anybody she thought. She needed time. When they started getting the letters back she would have to tell Anna to make them wait to come see her. Maybe two months? No, not long enough to get ready. Maybe a year? No, too long people will lose interest. Four months. Yes, four months was a perfect window of time. And it would take several days or even weeks to reach Arendelle depending on the circumstances.

Elsa grinned a bit, lost in thought. She quickly snapped out of it and rejoined the conversation that had now switched back to the more mundane. Olaf was going on about how he couldn't wait to see autumn in about a month and couldn't wait to dive into a pile of leaves. Anna and Kristoff were entranced by his simple wishes, Elsa was already trying to plot out the best way to open up trade with whichever nations Anna had written to.

A month had passed and Elsa was in a particularly cheery mood. She was determined to visit the market today and socialize. Perhaps she would meet a new friend, a cute boy, or befriend some sort of animal. Maybe she would like animals like Sven more if she had one of her own. Like a puppy or a falcon. Yes, a falcon would be ideal. Falcons were just majestic creatures and she would like to have something that could attack from the air and gouge someone's eyes out if necessary—Elsa stopped that train of thought. Shocked by her own mind's level of violence and gore. Shrugging it off she got dressed in a green summer dress she felt brought out her eyes, accentuated with some gold earrings she made her way out of the castle.

As she walked a guardsman approached her on horseback. The guardsman was Ryn. Ryn was an exceptional rider, he was gruff and when he smiled you could see his missing teeth. He had a lovely wife named Karin; she was plump after giving birth and cooking for six children and Ryn loved to climb up into the guard tower and watch her from afar. The tower gave him the perfect angle to see the city, docks, and their little house. Karin often could be found hanging up laundry to dry on the clotheslines hanging right above their small potato garden. Potatoes had been one of the few crops to survive the sudden freeze. Elsa had probably had enough potatoes in the past month and a half to last her a lifetime. Ryn was usually so relaxed and calm, but today he had a look of concern.

"M' Lady, there is an unreported vessel nearing our harbor. We have sent out scouts to the ship. They said they are here on invitation from Princess Anna."

Elsa's eyes grew wide and she quickly signaled for a horse. She was given one and she darted out towards the docks. "Oh how could Anna be so careless?" thought Elsa to herself. Ryn followed after her, along with several other guardsmen. The citizens of Arendelle moved out of the way, puzzled by the affair. Elsa got to the harbor just as the ship was docking. Marching up to the dock, stomping with each step she spoke from the gut as she approached the ship. "Stop this instant!" A ramp was pulled down for her from the ship and she walked up it.

Elsa's hair was becoming undone as she sped up the ramp. She tried to keep her regal and authoritative figure as she got closer to the deck of the boat. Elsa caught Anna in the corner of her eye and turned to look at her sister who had just arrived. "Anna! You were supposed to inform me if anyone wrote back! I trusted you."

"I didn't know they were coming, I received no response." Insisted Anna, but her older sister didn't believe her. "We'll talk about this later." She said with a tone that could have frozen over Arendelle all over again. Elsa continued to stare at her sister as she walked blindly up the ramp. "And we are going to have a long talk about your official duties as Princess. I have no interest in seeing people today, I have no interest in meeting with another nation at this time. And you have no idea who these people are, what they look like, what they trade, what they do, I am positively—"

Elsa was cut off as her face landed smack dab in the middle of a large and muscular chest. Elsa backed away. Standing in front of her at the edge of the deck as a man at least six feet and four inches tall. He was huge, a mountain almost. With big muscles and a stagnant stare. He was an African, Elsa had never met one before. She had read about Africa in her books, mostly Egypt and Timbuktu. But she had never met an actual African. And there was a man standing now before her, blocking her way onto the ship. She was taken aback for a moment, admittedly struck by his tall and broad features as well as his black skin. But she regained her thoughts and straightened her pose.

"Excuse me, I am queen Elsa of Arendelle. I DEMAND to speak to whoever is in charge of this vessel. I have not given any official clearance for this vessel to dock." The muscular man did not move, Elsa at first was shocked, then angry she moved to teach the man a valuable lesson about defying the ice queen when a calm voice from the ship cried out.

"Dawda! Stop trying to impress me. Let her on." The large man; Dawda obeyed. Elsa lifted her chin up and stepped onto the deck of the boat. "Who is in charge here?" she asked, then her eyes met with the man who raised his hand.

"I am. My name is Lamin, Prince of the Wolof tribe."

Elsa was caught off guard by Lamin. He had a beautiful dark brown complexion; his hair was intricate, locked, like a woman's but not quite. Something different about it, it was so beautiful in it's complexity and yet so very odd. He smiled as he walked towards her, it was a winning expression. He wore a vest made from an animal she did not recognize, underneath she could see he was well built, not large but well toned. He wore a bracelet of some kind, it was made of bone, but shiny bone. Ivory perhaps? He got down on one knee and Elsa's heart began to pound as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. She gasped expecting the sudden action to trigger an ice response of some kind, but her hands did not react. She could tell however that he noticed the coldness of her skin based on his face.

He stood to his feet and grinned. There was a pause, Elsa was stuck in place. Anna and the guardsmen watched from below waiting for some sort of response from their queen. "Lamin. I—I…I am Elsa your queen—the queen of Arendelle. I apologize for my temper, but I had given no permission to dock and was not expecting such…rebellion." Elsa had to get a grip on herself; she had not expected an actual prince to be on board. Usually in first visits nations sent diplomats, not royalty. And she could have never predicted that he would be so striking.

"No, no it is I who must apologize; Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I understand your concerns. When I was told we did not have permission I sent out for your sister Princess Anna. I received word from her to dock." Elsa sneered, she really was going to have to put some kind of hurting on Anna for her insubordination. Elsa tried to play it cool, she couldn't let this unknown kingdom think of her as weak on the first meeting, no matter how impromptu it was.

"It's quite alright Prince Lamin. It is just custom for the queen to make those decisions. I was…indisposed at the time. I would have of course allowed you to penetrate my dock..." Elsa tried to rephrase the sentence but it was too late, it was in the air. Lamin kept a straight face, though Elsa caught a few people holding back giggles. She straightened out her hair instinctively. "If you would like us to turn around we could though." Eased Lamin with a lean grin.

"No, no. You are my guests as well. You must come to my castle tonight. We will have a feast to celebrate your arrival." Proclaimed Elsa, though her voice trailed off at the word "feast" as she wasn't sure other than potatoes how much food they would have for Lamin and his people. As if Lamin was reading her mind her interjected: "Great Queen Elsa, we humbly accept your offer and also request that at this feast we share some of the food we brought from my home. We have brought the finest fish for you and your people. Have you ever had Waas Wi?" Elsa shook her head "no." Lamin simply smiled, "You will love it your highness."

Elsa hadn't had anything like fish to eat in weeks. At the very least she would get some nice food out of Anna's blunder. "Then we shall feast at sunset, and it will be a glorious occasion!" promised Elsa as Lamin bowed to her and she bowed to him. Elsa exited the ship and resisted the temptation to look back, Lamin watched her exit his ship and smiled. Dawda nudged his Prince playfully in the side, as he admired her figure. As Elsa exited the ship she did her best to repress her sheepish grin. Nobody seemed to notice her slight blush as without a word she mounted her horse and sped off towards the castle. There was much to prepare.

_Author's Note: Chapter two coming soon, any and all feedback is appreciated!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Elsa rushed up the hillside towards her castle with haste. There was a rush inside of her, energy, something kinetic that pushed her. She wasn't even sure exactly what she was going to do when she reached the castle. But she knew whatever it was she was going to make sure that the castle was ready for this feast she had just promised.

What an embarrassment it would be to not be able to come through with her promise of a celebration. The kingdom had been so strapped for resources lately; she had tried to be careful about even the slightest bit of excess. Elsa was not the kind of ruler to sip on wine while her subjects suffered. They trusted her as their ruler, disappointing them in any capacity was just simply out of the question. Now with Prince Lamin there was added pressure, what if he wasn't easily impressed? "Why do you care so much what he thinks?" mumbled Elsa to herself as she neared the castle. Elsa didn't even know he exited just over an hour ago and now she was turning herself inside out with the stress of making an impact on him. This wasn't very ladylike, and it wasn't the behavior of a Queen either.

Elsa arrived at the castle, and darted inside. As she stopped her flowing hair found it's way in front of her face. Puffing it out of the way she found her servants, relaxing comfortably. It was not uncommon for her servants to spend most of their days with little to do other than maintaining the castle grounds. Elsa was admittedly not a good cook, but was trying to learn in order to lessen the load on the head chef. Not that they ever asked for anything extravagant, even during good times Elsa's foods reflected her more cut back nature. Of course that was all changing, or at least she was trying to find a way to change. She had tried to be creative with the use of potatoes and tomatoes but there is only so many times you can have rosemary potatoes with diced tomatoes before it almost becomes putrid to look at.

Elsa watched for a moment as the servants traded stories and talked casually about their days, and what they were going to do during their days off. Elsa almost didn't want to break up their merry reprieve, but she had to; big things were happening. At the first sound of her voice the servants leapt to attention. "We are having a feast tonight! I need this place spotless, our best dishes, our best meals, our best everything! I need this all ready by the time the sun sets." The servants all nodded calmly, Elsa sighed in relief. Seeing them calm relaxed her a bit. The queen exited the room, and as soon as she did the room erupted into a frenzy of servants scrambling to get things in order.

Elsa summoned her chamber maids so that they could fetch her some dresses to choose from. Just as this was taking place Anna entered Elsa's room. Anna was huffing and appeared to be a bit out of breath. "What is going on?" asked Anna as she had taken notice of the frenzy taking place.

"I should ask you the same question sister. You dropped quite the dilemma on me today." Said Elsa trying to act like this feast was a mere formality and that she had no interest in talking with Prince Lamin.

"I'm so sorry Elsa! This wasn't supposed to happen, it was a mistake. We certainly didn't expect someone from all the way in West Africa to just sail out here. You have to believe me." Explained Anna.

At this point Elsa could care less what caused the events to unfold, she was just happy that they did. Elsa had never felt a spark for any man before. But something about Prince Lamin stuck with her. Maybe it was his smile, or his confidence, maybe it was his obvious sense of humor. Perhaps it was a mix of all three. It didn't hurt that he was rather pleasant to look at either.

"It's alright Anna, we just have to make the best of it, that's all." Said Elsa turning her back to her sister as she continued to speak. "Have you met Prince Lamin yet?"

"Yes, he came off the boat shortly after you left we talked briefly. He seems nice enough, I cannot wait to talk to him at the party. I've never met someone from Africa before."

"Neither have I. He's….different. I don't want to use the word exotic, that makes him sound like a fruit. But he stands out…in a good way."

Anna raised an eyebrow. At that very moment chamber maids came in and started showing off different dresses to the ice queen. Most of the dresses were fairly conservative in nature. Elsa had not exactly updated her wardrobe and it was still mostly designed to conceal her ice powers. Elsa had no desire to simply put on a dress to entice Lamin. If the prince was not interested in her that was his problem, not her's. Yet she still wanted the confidence that a nice dress would bring her, one that would put all eyes on her. She could just go to her icy garb, but that garb was worn thin in the public's eyes. She wanted something different, something nobody would expect.

As she tried on the different dresses, Anna watched transfixed by Elsa's raw beauty. Anna considered herself to be quite pretty herself, but it was Elsa who had the knockout good looks. Anna could have her pick of the litter as well, but Elsa could control a room with a simple flicker of her eyes. When Anna had first seen Elsa inside of her ice castle she was awe struck with just how beautiful her sister truly was. It wasn't jealousy, it was admiration. Still, Anna could not help but feel a tinge of anger at this moment. Anger that her sister would be so indecisive about what to wear; she was not pleased to see her sister regressing from her confident state. What had gotten her so rattled today? As Elsa put on a very flattering brassiere it became a bit clearer.

"Prince Lamin seems to be very intelligent sis."

Elsa simply nodded, not daring to give away her affection for the prince with the tone of her voice.

"He's also quite handsome." Said Anna leaning in as if it was going to enhance Elsa's response.

"Handsome? I haven't even noticed." Blurted Elsa.

"A-HA!" shouted Anna jumping next to her sister in joy. "So you have noticed him!" Elsa scoffed, but not very convincingly.

"Anna, don't be ridiculous. I have not 'noticed' him. Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"I did. And trust me you just gave yourself away. It's actually funny at first I didn't see him as your type."

"I was living in a castle for most of my life. I don't really have a type. And even if I did who is to say that prince Lamin would even fit that type?"

"Mhm." Said Anna with a wide grin. "By the way you should keep that brassiere. It really accentuates your chest." Elsa's eyes lit up with that comment "Really? I thought so too." It was at that moment that Elsa realized that she had been duped by her own younger sister.

"Okay come on, what's really going on? You can tell me. You like Prince Lamin." Smiled Anna as she placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. Elsa sighed. "He's dashing that's all. I'm not in love or anything." Insisted Elsa as she combed her hair.

"I understand, you don't want to say you're in love after just meeting him. If you did you'd be like me." Said Anna to her kin with such clarity that it took Elsa by surprise. Elsa knew that Anna had grown a lot since their 'Summer Freeze' experience, but she hadn't expected her sister to go there at this moment.

Anna had indeed grown quite a bit since their experience with Hans, the ice castle and her near death experience. Sometimes Anna felt that Elsa really didn't take into account that Anna was at least for a moment, dead. Elsa knew that she felt but she didn't believe that her older sister truly wanted to comprehend what that must have been like. Elsa was afraid of death, even more so than herself. To Anna dying was scary but something that would happen to everyone eventually. At that moment when Hans had his sword ready to strike down her sister, she was ready to give her life just for a chance that her sister would survive. If she was going to die, it might as well be for something she figured.

Elsa on the other hand when it came to matters of death was a bit more frightened. Losing her parents at such a young age had been devastating. Her parents had been the only ones who knew her secret and without them around to guide her the years had been rough. In particular her adolescent years, all her confusing feelings, all the emotional swings, all of the self inflicted angst that she couldn't work out with her mother or father. Sure there was Anna but their relationship had always been strained, and Elsa was afraid to really open up to her for fear of revealing too much and making herself look like a monster to her own blood.

Blood, that is what scared Elsa the most. She had dreams, nightmares, visions of her going berserk. She had nightmares where she killed every single person in her kingdom with her ice powers, but more disturbing than that sometimes she had 'good' dreams where she would use her ice powers and harm people. Enemies she had made up in her mind, she had dreams where she had killed a pack of wolves that tried to eat her sister. As she jabbed ice shards through the beasts she'd smile as blood shot out from their ruptured veins. It frightened her how much joy she experienced from these sort of dreams. A monster bellowing inside of her, her own internal demons manifesting themselves in her subconscious. Then there were the other dreams, the wishful dreams. The dreams where her ice powers froze the entire ocean and kept it from swallowing up her beloved parents. It was torturous to even think such thoughts, but she couldn't help let her mind wander.

Anna could feel the near telepathic vibe their minds had just drifted to. Thoughts of their parents, thoughts of Hans, death, trust it all was so much. Anna hugged her sister cupping her head underneath her chin and placing her cheek on the chest of her sister. It was cold but the beat of her heart was warm.

"If you do end up taking a fancy to Prince Lamin, will you tell him about your powers?" asked Anna closing her eyes to rest for a moment. Elsa held her sister in her frame. "I'm not sure, I wish mom and dad were here to advise me right now. I wonder what they would even think of Prince Lamin. Would they like him? Would they approve? If mom and dad were here would my powers still be nothing more than whispers amongst the maids?" thought Elsa out loud.

Anna released herself from her sister and the two continued to figure out what they would wear. Anna went with an emerald green dress that showed off her shoulders and hugged her hips. She felt nice in it, and it was one of her favorite colors. The fabrics were so soft she could easily ball it up and use it as a pillow. Anna then put on a bronze bracelet to match her attire, Kristoff had given it to her and she had not worn it yet. He would be most pleased to finally see it on her. She was in no rush to please him, Anna found it funny how men believed women dressed for them. Women never dressed for men, they dressed for themselves and other women. Most men did not even appreciate the work that went into their outfits. It was lost on them; it was like painting a picture for a man going blind. The man would understand the art was nice, but couldn't tell you which color you used, the brush stroke, the technique, the symbolism. It was a waste of a life to try and design a wardrobe based on what men wanted. Men are easy to satiate in that arena. If you cover up your whole body they'll admire your face, if you show some shoulder their eyes will draft to that, if you show off your legs they'll gravitate to that. If the dress doesn't make you happy there is no reason to put it on, men will be happy with whatever they get.

Elsa understood this philosophy as well; she thankfully had numerous ladies in waiting to teach her how to dress after her mother's passing. Some of them like dear ol' Greta had even been the stylist for her mother. Great was a sweet woman, with short gray hair and beautiful pale blue eyes. She was old, but there was a strength about her. She had raised two kids, not to mention the royal children which she had helped bring up. She was a woman of few words, so when she spoke you had to pay attention. She was not one to repeat herself, and was known to just sit there and listen as you babbled on about something she most likely cared little about. Perhaps Elsa should tell Greta of Prince Lamin, but maybe it was better if the elder met him first.

Greta entered the chamber; Elsa moved her lips to say something but Greta cut her off "I head a prince is coming, wear this. You'll like it. He'll like it. End of discussion." Greta handed Elsa a dress and she had Anna help put it on. Even before the dress was fully on Anna could tell it was going to look wonderful on her sister. Elsa was not as sure, she didn't even know Greta had this outfit in her fashion arsenal. As she stole a glance towards the woman she could see Greta give her a sly look, maybe she had been saving this for a special occasion.

When the dress was finally on Anna took a step back and gasped. Elsa was a bit nervous, and avoided looking in the mirror. "Elsa, you look gorgeous." Whispered Anna, she was genuinely awe struck by her own sister's beauty. Elsa reading the reactions of Anna decided to look in the mirror and her jaw dropped. Was that really her in there?

The dress was form fitting and used Elsa's defined arch to really frame her hips, bust and legs. The dress was long but had a revealing cut in the middle of the hem going down her leg. This allowed for one leg to pop out of the dress and showcase it's toned glory. It was quite revealing, and yet still left plenty to the imagination. The dress was a pastel gray, almost white. The sash added a pop of color with it's baby blue tint that matched her makeup. The dress flowed up to a nice plunging neckline; Elsa didn't even know how the dress was holding that all together. She never thought she had the 'equipment' to keep everything in order. The edges of the neckline were also a nice shade of baby blue and as she admired the sensuous gown in the mirror Greta approached. Elsa turned to her caretaker with warm eyes, Greta beamed with excitement and then handed her two silver earrings with purple gems hanging from them. "These, were your mothers. I think she'd want you to have them." Smiled Greta, a single tear rolling down her wrinkled face.

"Don't cry! You'll ruin your makeup." Said Greta as she held Elsa's hands. Elsa fought back the tears and then took one last look in the mirror; she admittedly looked stunning she couldn't believe how great it felt. Elsa thanked Greta and hugged her beloved friend. Greta excused herself, perhaps too emotional to be around the young queen. Elsa spent the next few minutes putting on the last bits of jewelry; she took a deep breath and waited. Then a servant rushed to her door and informed her that Prince Lamin and company had arrived and were waiting in the dining hall. Elsa did a final primp and exited her room flanked by Anna.

As they got closer to the dining hall Anna walked ahead, she had no desire to outshine her sister tonight. Not that she could, Anna was fully aware that despite her own beauty side by side with Elsa the comparisons would ultimately not land in her favor. "Good luck, knock him dead." Whispered Anna as she scurried into the dining hall.

The guests rose out of their seats for the princess as she scooted in and sat next to Kristoff. Once she was seated everyone else sat back down as well. Anna was like a jitterbug fidgeting in her seat waiting for her sister to turn around the corner. Anna and Kristoff sat at the royal table next to them were a few dignitaries from Arendelle and across from them people of the Wolof tribe, their leaders and diplomats. Directly across from her was Prince Lamin to his left were Dawda and another woman, she had short hair and deep brown eyes. She wore a beautiful headpiece that was made of shaped almost like a beehive and attached to the headpiece were beautiful smooth stones. Her arms were well toned and her jewelry looked intricate and symbolic. Anna was not sure who she was but she must've been very important. Perhaps a sibling of Prince Lamin? She opened her mouth to initiate some sort of conversation but just as she was about to one of the 'town crier' stood to his feet "Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" he shouted.

At that moment everyone rose to their feet and Elsa stepped out. There were a few audible gaps and Anna eyed Prince Lamin taking a moment to readjust his functions. Elsa walked out with a walk that should have burned holes through the ground. She smiled at her subjects and then calmly walked towards the table. Anna expected Elsa to sit next to her, but Prince Lamin pulled out a seat next to him and lightly gestured towards it. Elsa smirked as if it was planned and sat down there. Everyone else sat down as well. Anna was admittedly impressed, the boldness to assume that the queen would want to sit next to you could have failed in embarrassing fashion; Lamin had a sense of self.

Elsa and Lamin sat next to each other and exchanged a look with no words, yet it spoke so loudly to those around them. Lamin was dressed in long pants, made from some sort of fabric that neither Elsa nor Anna could figure out. His belt was buckled with ivory and his shirt was weaved of the finest material and his vest was made from the skin of a zebra. Elsa and Anna had only seen drawings of zebra in their books. This was the closest they had ever been to a real zebra, the colors looked so out of nature up close. His hair was tied back with a jade circle and he wore a bracelet on his arm that looked like something used in battle, of course only being on one arm made it delightfully whimsical and Elsa admired the craft of his wardrobe. Silently, of course. She was in control here, no reason to make him feel more powerful than he was.

"I am so honored that you all could be here to join me this evening. Before we begin, I'd like to propose a toast." Elsa lifted up her goblet filled with wine. She noticed that the Wolof people were a tad confused by this gesture, she whispered to Lamin. "This is a custom here. We raise our glasses and then I say what it's for, then we put them down and drink." Lamin nodded his head understanding. Lamin then turned to Dawda and the unknown woman and spoke in his native tongue. The people nodded their heads then turned to Elsa. Elsa couldn't help but chuckle a bit how silly of her to think that everyone from every culture would know her traditions.

Elsa restarted her toast "I am so honored that you all could be here this evening. Tonight we have special guests from the Wolof nation. Prince Lamin has been gracious enough to even share with us some of his native food. It is called…." Elsa leaned in to Lamin to whisper "What was the fish called again?" Lamin gently grabbed her wrist and leaned into her ear, his breath against the side of her face sent a small shiver of pleasure down her spine. She grinned then turned to her guests but never allowed her wrist to be released by Lamin, she'd let him decide when to let go. "Waas Wi. Please everyone be merry and don't be shy to introduce yourselves to our guests. To good food and good friends." The room agreed in toast and then took a sip of their wine glasses. Elsa sat back down with Prince Lamin who had now released her hand as the food came out. As they began to eat the first course which was as expected…potatoes Elsa and Lamin began to speak to each other.

"So how long have you been ruling Queen Elsa?" asked Lamin not even touching his plate yet.

"Oh Prince Lamin, please call me Elsa."

"Only if you agree to call me Lamin."

"It's a deal. Well, I've actually only been queen for several months now. My parents died when I was little, the kingdom was run by various members of the ministry during my youth. My coronation was a few months ago. It was…interesting. A lot of things went wrong, it's kind of a long story."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Elsa smiled and then proceeded to tell Lamin everything that had happened. She watched his eyes, they almost never drifted away from her's except when to grab some food. By the time the second course had come out featuring the Waas Wi fish Elsa had spilled her guts and let the truth be known. She took a deep breath and waited for Lamin's response. Lamin just grinned.

"That is spectacular! You are so brave; you are a warrior and ice queen warrior!" Elsa blushed at his enthusiastic response. It was so foreign to her, nobody had really seemed too pleased or awe struck by her powers when she revealed them. At least not in the right way, they all were afraid of her. Here was a man who came from a part of the world that barely even saw snow let alone ice and yet he was fascinated by her gift. Yes, a gift, he saw it as a gift not a curse.

"You must tell me more. But first I must know how you like the Waas Wi." Exclaimed Lamin. Elsa took a bit bite out of the fish and grinned. It was delicious! Oh how she had missed seafood, before even responding to Lamin's question she took two more big bites.

"It's just splendid Lamin."

"I'm glad you like it."

Lamin then pointed to side of his lip coyly. Elsa without even stopping to take inventory leaned in and gave Lamin a quick peck on the cheek. The room gasped, Elsa stood back and even Lamin seemed surprised by the sudden move. His eyes were wider, he couldn't help but smile. If his skin were lighter his blush would have been evident, but it was Elsa who had to bare the brunt of a red lush across her face. "I was actually just letting you know you had some Waas Wi on your face." Elsa then noticed the bit of food on her cheek and rubbed it off. There was an awkward silence that seemed to last forever.

"Prince Lamin and I are going to take a walk in the royal garden, we will return in time for dessert. Please everyone enjoy your food." Elsa then finished excusing herself as Lamin excused himself to his subjects and the two exited towards the garden to talk in private. Anna and Kristoff sat in their seats shocked at the sudden romantic gesture of Elsa. Anna giggled while Kristoff shook his head in admiration. "Oh Elsa, what have you gotten yourself into?" laughed Kristoff while sipping on his wine. Anna leaned in to Kristoff. "How much do you want to bet their late for dessert?" asked Anna gazing into the eyes of her lover. "How much do you want to bet they won't come back at all?" whispered Kristoff in order not to raise offense to the guests, the couple giggled amongst each other.

Sitting at one of the non-royal tables sat a gnarly looking man. He was dressed as a gentleman but a long conversation would reveal him to be anything but that. He had a scar under his right eye and his beard was barely kept. His gulped down his wine and ate his fish without any finesse. Nobody said anything, not wanting to upset a guest who may have simply not picked up many table manners in his youth but the man would have probably slit their throats just for addressing him out of turn. Unbeknownst to the guests he was a spy, for the sinister Prince Hans. The spy who was simply known as Stryker to anyone who had met him and lived. And after months of near flawless covert work he now finally had something juicy to bring to his employer. It appeared that Queen Elsa was trying to build a new life for herself and this fragile state would be the most opportune time to bring it all crashing down.

Author's Note: Didn't expect to have chapter 2 ready so quickly. Hoping that chapter 3 will be up soon. Any and all feedback is always appreciated. Thank you to all who follow this story, I hope you all are enjoying yourselves.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Stryker, the spy for Prince Hans scurried down the stairs; towards the gates of the castle. He had excused himself with a half truth. Stryker had learned from decades of experience that the best lies where truths sprinkled with omissions. In his youth when he had been a simple pickpocket he discovered that outright lies would almost always be exposed, however telling people the truth and leaving out key details were nearly always effective. People believe what they want to believe, and manipulating them based on their desires was as easy as it was destructive.

Stryker did not care for any damage he had caused in people's lives. He had lived a harsh life, one that had consumed his very soul. He didn't have any real friends; he had betrayed them all at one point or another. But his former friends would often reference him in stories as "A man so deceitful, even the devil himself could be fooled by his words." Stryker was a slave to quick wealth and even quicker pleasures. He could probably have an opulent estate from all the money he had earned from his various misdeeds, but his crippling opium addiction prevented that. He had become hooked on the drug during his eastern travels. His international notoriety was well on the path to becoming his undoing. Stryker through recommendations had become a prime contact for; politicians, war lords, kings and this case princes with aspirations. In his mind he always told himself during every job that he'd finally use the money he earned to buy a nice plot of land, start a farm, settle down and have some children. But in his heart he knew that his money would dwindle away in the taverns, brothels and opium chambers in his current vicinity. It was a miserable life.

When Hans had asked Stryker to carry out the reconnaissance mission on Arendelle he as usual had asked few personal questions. He had killed priests, the elderly, men, women and even children. There was no line he wasn't willing to cross and his lack of scruples is why so many people acquired his services. Most employers were the types who hated to get their hands dirty, were weaklings or perhaps in too sensitive of a position to carry out something so brutal. Hans was different though. Hans was already a prince. Last in a long line of royalty, but a prince nonetheless. He wondered why a man who could have just about everything except the crown would be so hell bent on ruling Arendelle. Arendelle wasn't a particularly wealthy kingdom. It had suffered under the loss of it's former great leaders and it's new leader was young and rumored to be mentally unstable. Her younger sister was good natured, but Stryker from talk amongst the people and own observations had deemed her too light hearted to be an effective ruler. The kingdom basically had the choice between a woman on the verge of institutionalization and another who would all drive them all to the asylum herself.

Perhaps Stryker underestimated them because they were women. He had a natural distrust of the female gender, probably linked to his aloof mother. Still he felt Hans was a particularly cruel man, he wasn't disgusted by that; nor did he admire the trait. Stryker knew that he had done wrong his entire life; when the Devil eventually came to take him he'd be the first to reach out his hand. Every waking moment of his existence was merely a preview of the eternal suffering his soul would eventually experience. But here was a prince who had not only desires to do wrong, but actually had tried to follow through with it. Stryker had lost his compassion long ago, but even the mercenary knew that it took a certain brand of man to be willing to kill off two young women. Even worse he had convinced one of the sister's that her sibling was dead and that she had killed her. Stryker never tortured his victims. It was always quick, and he rarely ever told them why he was killing them. On a few scattered occasions his soon to be victims would scream out things like: "Why? Why are you doing this?!" Stryker would calmly explain in as little words as possible and then kill them. They were about to die, he felt it okay to at least give them the courtesy of an explanation.

Hans, had those crazy eyes, unlike Stryker Hans was the kind of psychopath who didn't know he was a psychopath. He felt it was his right to become a king, he didn't care how. To Hans everything in life was a ways to an end, an end where he ruled over a group of people. Hans had gone over every detail of his deceit. How he tricked both sisters, how he had inflicted psychological warfare on the family and then how he was moments away from an all assuring death blow. Hans was foaming at the mouth as he described how badly he wanted to kill Anna and Elsa. In particular he seemed to have hatred for Elsa, which Stryker found odd. He thought he would hate Anna more, but in Hans' warped mind killing Anna would just mean one less princess in the world. Killing Elsa would mean power. Stryker sensed that Hans was afraid of Elsa, her ice powers were something he both marveled and feared. Anna to him was a cake walk, Elsa was the real prize. He was probably right.

The mercenary reached the docks and paused for a moment. For once in his life he wasn't sure if he should go through with a mission. Something didn't sit right about Hans. He quickly waved that thought right of his mind, like it was vapor. Hans was going to pay him handsomely just for the information, and he'd be given more if he actually aided Hans in his plan. Stryker was admittedly still on the fence about that, maybe he had gotten too old to be so merciless. Stryker needed to think this over: he opened up his pouch where he kept his opium and realized he was low. He rubbed his fingers together and licked his lips. He needed the money, opium was so expensive. Stryker hailed for his vessel and boarded it. He'd report immediately to Prince Hans. The entire kingdom of Arendelle and everyone in it could burn before he went without his precious drug.

Elsa and Prince Lamin found themselves walking in the royal garden. The stars of the night sky illuminated the botanical sights around them as they just strolled. Never spending too long in one spot, it's almost as if the energy of their conversation matched the pace of their steps. At first the conversation held no real consequence, the two just talked about the different foods they liked. Elsa admitted her disdain for the potato crop and Lamin opened up that the overabundance of rice in his homeland was enough to drive him mad. Elsa found that odd since to her people rice was a delicacy.

"So what's the hardest thing about being a prince for you?" asked Elsa serving up a grin. It wasn't often one got to ask these sorts of questions. "Well I suppose the hardest thing I had to accept about being a prince is that not everyone will like you. No matter what you do some people just won't fancy something about you and dislike you perpetually for it." Answered Lamin while darting his eyes to the ground. Elsa decided that this was the moment to pry. "What did you do?" she asked.

"I once received word that a neighboring tribe was planning to take over the villages on the outskirt of the kingdom. They had suffered a drought; we had tried to help them by giving them food. However this only made them crave our resources and so they plotted to take our land and our food. My eldest brother put me in charge of deciding what to do. He was very sick at the time. The people were already upset I was making such a crucial decision over my brother that no matter what I said they'd despise me. I had to choose between sending in reinforcements to protect the villages and evacuating them. What would you have done?"

"I would have sent in militia to protect the villages. Running would have shown too much weakness."

"I agree, but the warriors of that tribe were much stronger than us. And they were well trained. A fight would have eventually led to defeat."

"So you ran?"

"No. I had the villagers burn all their crops."

Elsa was silent for a moment, taking that strategy in. She wasn't sure if she agreed with it. "But, wouldn't your own people starve?" Lamin shook his head "We had plenty of food, but the aggressive tribe did not know this. Distraught they retreated back to their homeland." Elsa smiled "So your plan worked?" Lamin sighed "In a sense yet, but the people saw me as weak. They said that a true leader would have led soldiers into battle, not have them destroy the labor of their hands. I was called an enemy of my own people by some. Not a majority, but a very vocal minority."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I know what it's like to be considered a plight amongst your own subjects." Elsa and Lamin locked eyes for a moment reveling in their shared emotional experience, but Elsa broke the gaze. She felt by kissing Lamin on the cheek earlier she had already shown too much emotion. She did not want him to get any ideas that she was so easily wooed. "The worst part about my decision is that my brother disagreed with me. He thought it better to retreat to the city walls and then fight them from there. The citizens agreed. I told him that if we had fought in the city we would be backed into a disadvantage. Our city is adjacent to the ocean, we would have been pinned. If the opposing tribe had overpowered us we would have had nowhere to run. I foresaw women and children running to the sea only to be speared in the back." Explained Lamin. Elsa nodded her head in understanding, knowing the information he provided she found it foolish to back oneself into a corner.

"You made the right choice." Elsa paused for a moment then asked a follow up "Whatever happened to this rival tribe?" Lamin looked up to the sky, like he was fishing for an answer, but as Elsa studied his eyes she realized he was building the courage to speak his next few words. "The tribe went back home and they all starved to death. They were nothing but carcasses and bones when we found them. They had resorted to infighting, infighting had devolved into cannibalism and those not willing to resort to eating human flesh threw themselves into the lakes. You see that tribe believed that whatever you ate you took a bit of the soul of. I suppose they did not want a part of their souls to be eaten in such a manner." That revelation sent a shiver down Elsa's spine. It sounded horrible, she thought of her kingdom; while it was not in top shape it was nowhere close to that level of desperation.

The queen placed her hand on the shoulder of Lamin. "I'm sorry that happened." Lamin gave a weak smile. "It's in the past. We offered them help; they did not properly accept it. Sometimes there is nothing you can do for people. No matter how much they have, they'll always want more." That got the wheels in Elsa's head spinning. She had to ask Lamin a question, it could ruin the moment but she needed to see his face when he said it. Staring into his eyes she opened her mouth "Did you come here just for a shot at becoming a king? So you could perhaps find subjects more open in mind to your leadership?"

Elsa instantly regretted asking the question, just because of the look on Lamin's face. He seemed almost hurt by the inquiry, but he quickly composed himself and then locked with her. His eyes penetrating her so deeply that they both could see the flecks of color on the edges of their pupils. "Never! When your sister sent me that invitation she did not even mention you."

"Ouch."

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm just trying to explain that I have no interest in seizing power. I don't even want to become a king. I'd rather just…I'm not sure. Maybe go back to Timbuktu and become a scholar."

Elsa darted her eyes to the ground. Was he in his own subtle way telling her he wasn't interested in her? Was he saying that he planned to go back to his homeland and forget about her? Lamin sensing this grabbed one of her hands, it was ice cold. It almost felt like she was freezing his own, he could feel his fingers growing stiff.

"Elsa, you know a king doesn't have to make all the decisions. I believe that it is usually the queen who knows what's best." Elsa smiled; her hand relaxing. She still hadn't mastered her ability to contain her powers. Maybe she never would, they were after all the result of an emotional trigger. She found that she had the least control when she was anxious or frightened. At this moment she was both, anxious to see where this conversation would go and frightened by the very real prospect of where she wanted it to trail off.

At the moment Elsa found her thoughts to be quite scandalous. She was imagining all sorts of things, these 'things' were sexual in nature. She imagined the prince and her frolicking between the sheets of her giant bed. The bed that had been just for her for so many years, the bed that had provided her with so many dreams and nightmares. Was he thinking the same thing? She hoped not, she hoped that Lamin could keep his mind on the moment at hand. It was so unclean to desire such actions. They were not married, she had just met him, she was letting her lack of contact with men dictate too much of her thought process. Lamin was just a man, like any other man. Other than his regal status there truly was nothing special about him. That was the monologue she blasted into her head to convince herself to stay detached from the charming prince. She needed to do or say something to shift gears, anything to would not endear him to her.

"Who was the woman sitting next to Dawda? She was quite lovely, is she royalty as well?" asked Elsa picking up her pace and walking ahead of Lamin. She stopped however once again concerned that he might be looking at her hips, sizing her up for child birth. Elsa knew she had great hips for child bearing. Even Greta had told her that at one point. "You will bare many children, I can tell. Good hips, like a doe with many fawns." Elsa grinned at the memory, but then snapped back to the moment realizing that Lamin was already in mid sentence in regards to the woman's identity.

"…So I guess the best way to describe her is the 'royal advisor'. But in all honesty her skill with a spear makes her more of a threat in battle than Dawda. Dawda is more about brute strength. I've seen him kill an ox with a single blow. But Ida, she could throw a spear into the next day and kill her enemy before he awoke from bed." So Ida was some sort of quasi advisor/bodyguard. "Sounds like she's one in a million." Grinned Elsa. "She actually used to be my eldest brother's concubine." If Elsa had been drinking she would have spit it all up. "She's a concubine?" asked the startled Elsa. "FORMER concubine, when I met her—"

"How did you meet her?"

"She had just finished….servicing my brother. I began to talk to her. I was…curious."

"Oh I bet you were."

"Heh, well we got to talking, and I discovered how smart she was. So I asked my brother if I could hire her as my advisor. He thought I desired her for more dubious reasons."

"I can't see how he could make that mistake." Elsa's voice was drowning in sarcasm. Lamin chuckled. "Well yes, but she helped teach me about many things. History, politics, how to outsmart your opponents, how to use a spear…." Just as Elsa was about to soften up to Ida's past Lamin continued with his near oblivious honesty. "She also offered to teach me how to properly please a woman." Elsa's eyes bulged and she instinctively started to rub her wrist. Back when she wore gloves everywhere whenever she'd have an 'ice rash' as she called them it'd cause irritation with her gloves. She could feel a major 'ice rash' coming on.

"No, no, don't think that. I turned her down." Promised Lamin laughing a bit and approaching the clearly nervous queen. Elsa sighed a bit "Well, I mean why would you need a woman to teach you those kinds of things? Wouldn't it be more fun to figure it out with someone you actually cared about?" said Elsa trying to slow her breathing. "Yes" whispered Lamin. That is when the African prince grabbed her by the hip and shoulder and then planted a big kiss on her. Elsa's eyes grew wide for a moment, but the kiss mixed with the embrace was so wonderful, so powerful, so intimate she melted into it. Her eyes closing and her mouth relaxing; she let him take control.

As if instinct Elsa's right hand moved up his toned chest and rested on his heart. She could feel his heartbeat. Despite his calm manner she could literally detect his nerves with each quick heartbeat. As spontaneous as the moment had been, it was clearly something he had been waiting for. Her other hand slid across his chiseled arm up to his neck and then found it's destination; the side of his face. She rubbed it, each stroke increasing both of their pleasure as the kiss deepened. She pulled herself closer into him, the warmth of his body mixing with the coldness of her own. She felt like they were the only two people on the planet. She wondered if Anna felt this when she kissed Kristoff. Maybe it was different for everyone else, whatever the answer she could feel herself becoming lost in this single moment.

Lamin's hand rubbed the small of her back, something that excited Elsa. She wasn't sure why, it felt almost silly to be so pleased by these simple actions but they made her feel different. Was this a sexual experience? She had read about it, heard about it, but she never had come close to this. As their chests connected she could feel her own breasts being squished by the hard chest of the prince. It was this unexplainable but perfect balance of both pain and pleasure. Somehow the pain actually gave her a rush; she hadn't felt this alive since she had erected the ice castle. And as her hips linked with his she discovered ice castles weren't the only thing she could erect.

Then the kiss ended, and Elsa found herself holding onto his lips with her own as long as humanly possible until they had separated a bit. As Elsa opened her eyes she could see Lamin breathe out of his mouth and nose, like it was a cold winter day she could see the air come out of his body. She noticed that her hand had also caused little specks of ice to form on his stubble as if his face had been blasted by some freak gust of blizzard air.

"I'm sorry Lamin, sometimes when I get excited…well you know… I fear that if you kiss me again you will only get colder." whispered Elsa. The Prince just smiled and then went in for another extended kiss. Elsa just wanted to die; two back to back passionate kisses were enough to drive her insane. It was pure bliss and she feared if she let it continue she would break her heavenly vow. She was even more afraid that if the prince continued in this fashion she would soon succumb and admit her raging affection for him. Something she felt a queen just shouldn't do, regardless of the person's appeal. As he ended the kiss however it was not his actions that would break the queen. Elsa smirked as he blew out the warm air from his body once more. The Prince looked her dead in the eyes and smiled.

"Don't worry Elsa; the cold never bothered me anyway."

Author's Note: That's a wrap on chapter 3. Chapter 4 will be coming soon! Appreciate any and all feedback it helps me write a better story!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Anna watched as the bowl holding her cake drowned in the ice cream that came with it. Kristoff simply tapped his fingers incessantly on the wood table. Something that at first had annoyed Anna but overtime had blended into the own white noise she had created in her mind. Everyone else at the dinner had either left or found themselves conversing amongst each other. Kristoff leaned in to whisper to Anna "I don't think they're coming back sweetie."

Anna sighed, but not one of disappointment there was a hint of bliss with it. Though she was hoping to talk a bit more with the prince she was happy that her sister was having such a wonderful time. Then a thought of paranoia entered her mind: what if this was all a set up? What if Prince Lamin was like Hans and was dragging her sister into a trap much like she had been. What if Lamin was dangerous? What if he was just waiting for the right moment to strike? Anna had all these thoughts rush through her mind like a flash flood of fear. She looked at Kristoff to say something but then realized she was sitting at the same table as Lamin's advisors. Dawda had already eaten several bowls of the cake and ice cream. There was a language barrier but Anna could tell that the sensation of such a different treat was driving Dawda off the wall.

Anna looked at Ida who had been silent the entire night; she had barely touched her dessert. Perhaps the unique taste was not pleasing to her pallet; maybe she was watching her figure? Doubtful, a woman so strong and well muscled probably was used to eating a lot and working it all off. It was evident by her chiseled frame, good Lord did she have muscles. Hans was an imposing man but that was just one man with a sword. Anna was suddenly uncomfortable with the reality that everyone at this table were probably highly trained killers, or at least quite skilled with a weapon. She grabbed Kristoff's wrist and twisted it a bit to relieve her quickly building stress. Where was her sister? What was she doing with Prince Lamin? Kristoff sensing the heightened anxiety tried to break the air a bit.

"So…how do you all like the dessert?" There were blank stares everywhere. Kristoff winced, forgetting about the language barrier. Maybe if he spoke slower and louder? "HELLO! HOW IS THE DESSERT?" Kristoff pointed to the bowl for added effect. "Dessert?" Ida looked at Dawda and then some of the other advisors. "Most of us can understand you. We are well traveled and well studied. Your dish is well prepared, I just have never been one for sweets." There was silence in the air. "But Prince Lamin had to explain something to you all in your language." Inquired Anna, Ida smirked. "Some of your customs are quite strange. Some of the words don't translate to ours so seamlessly." Anna blushed and Kristoff searched for words.

"Our sincerest apologies." Said Anna with genuine humility, Ida waved it off. "We have not been social enough with the two of you or your queen Elsa." Anna could feel the tension being lifted off of her, there was something inexplicably charming and calming about Ida. Perhaps in another life she could have been a soothsayer, had she heard Ida's origins she would know how oddly close to the truth that was. "We usually aren't this quiet, it's just that…well forgive us if we offend…but we are wondering exactly what activity could take Prince Lamin and Queen Elsa so long to complete." Said Dawda with a touch of innocence in his voice.

The table was silent for a moment as a myriad of situations began to stream through their heads. Some were more carnal in nature than others, and some would be considered downright scandalous to even whisper. Anna's eyes floated about the room, avoiding eye contact with Kristoff and the guests.

"Well there is quite a bit to see in that garden. I'm sure they have just been admiring the aesthetics of the flowers." Said Anna as she took a bite from her dessert.

"Does Elsa know anything about botany?" asked a very sarcastic Kristoff. Anna paused then shook her head 'no.' By the looks painted on Ida and Dawda's faces Lamin was no botanist either. "Well then, I think we all are adults here. We shouldn't pretend that there isn't a notable chemistry between your Prince and our Queen." Said Kristoff while trying to gobble up as much food as possible, as if eating the dessert would somehow cause the tension to dissipate.

That is when Olaf who had been spending most of his time at the dinner conversing with other guests slinked his way into the situation. "Why don't we spy on them?" asked Olaf with the glee of a young child. The table momentarily tried to pretend like that idea was completely out of the question, but soon they all seemed to be on board.

"I mean it's not really spying, we're just checking in on them." Smiled Anna, with a grin that couldn't have sold bread to a pigeon. Dawda nodded his head in agreement to the rationale, as Ida locked eyes with Anna confirming the bond. Kristoff was a bit more hesitant "I truly believe we should give them their privacy." The entire table glared at Kristoff for trying to bring morals into the decision. Seeing it was a losing battle Kristoff sighed and joined in.

Olaf led the way as Anna, Ida, Dawda and Kristoff snuck into the botanical garden. As they hid behind bushes they watched as Lamin and Elsa sat on a stone bench, there were beautiful flowers all around them but their eyes were focused on one another. They held hands and sat close, like they were old childhood friends. But friends didn't give off the vibe they were are as they talked about their interests.

"He's so cute." Whispered Anna to Kristoff who snorted "He's alright, he picks his nose like the rest of us." Anna just giggled lightly, the sound alerting Lamin and Elsa. The two out of the corner of their eyes spotted the eavesdroppers hiding. Elsa grinned at Lamin with a twinkle in her eye. "Looks like we have some company." Said Lamin in a barely audible level. Elsa nodded her head then leaned into his ear "Well let's give them something to talk about."

That is when Lamin took Elsa by the shoulder and nibbled at her ear and neck. Ida and Dawda gasped a bit. Olaf's eyes grew wide, despite the romantic gesturing of Anna and Kristoff he had actually never seen such sexual passion between two people. Anna was so clean cut, and Kristoff having lived amongst trolls most of his life was a bit inexperienced as well. Which begged the question of when and where Elsa had learned to be so….seductive. As Lamin slide his hand up the side of Elsa; stroking her breast Kristoff found himself having to adjust his clothing a bit. Anna gave him a quick glare to stop enjoying the 'entertainment' and Kristoff did his best to obey.

Elsa and Lamin's lips got closer their breath mixing together, the group of would be spies inched closer trying to get a better look. Then at the very last moment Elsa turned to the group and laughed, she shot ice out of her hands which put up a frosted ice wall right in front of them. While not big; most likely five feet wide and six feet tall it was enough to catch the team off guard as Elsa and Lamin darted away holding hands and laughing. Dawda was the first to make it around the wall and he found that both the queen and the prince had vanished.

"Darn it, they're gone." Sighed Anna.

"Do you think they saw us?" asked Olaf.

Kristoff chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. "Come on, let's leave them be. We aren't going to be able to get close to them for a while." Said Kristoff as he began to walk back into the palace. Dawda, Ida and Olaf agreed as they went back into the palace. Anna feigned that she was on the same page but quickly broke off from the group to try and track down her sister and her suitor.

Anna admitted that was being nosy, but so much of her life had been spent with Elsa living behind closed doors. She didn't want the trend to continue and found herself hot on the trail of the two love birds. She just wanted to see her sister happy; it wasn't that common of an occurrence. Anna managed to see that Elsa and Lamin had snuck into some sort of tool shed for the workers. Tip toeing the younger sister approached the shed and peered into a small hole. She could hear almost perfectly due to the thin walls but her vision was a tad obstructed. Still it was good enough to make out her sister and the prince sitting awfully close to one another.

Embracing the two sat down using the wall of the shed to support their backs. It was dark in the room but a slit perfectly illuminated Elsa's stunning eyes. "I think we gave them the slip." Panted Elsa, a tad out of breath. "All thanks to you, that was incredible!" said Lamin in a volume a bit too loud of the situation. Elsa signaled for him to take it down a bit. The prince apologized then continued "What else can you do with your powers?"

"I'm not sure what the limits are to be honest. I even managed to make a dress entirely out of ice at one point." Said Elsa, pondering what she could do given the right inspiration. Lamin raised an eyebrow "So you're telling me you made a dress out of ice? How does that even work? Do you not feel the cold at all?" asked Lamin picturing what an ice dress would even look like. Surely something almost out of this world, certainly something he had never seen in his homeland.

"It just felt right, at the moment where I created the outfit it just shot out of me. Like out of my skin, it was so effortless. I had never tried it before, but in that moment it was almost like divine inspiration. I just knew I could do it. As for feeling cold, my body knows when it's cold, but I don't feel the discomfort that people like my sister or you feel. It simply recognizes it's cold, but I feel nothing similar to what people have described." Explained Elsa, looking down at the ground. It was almost as if she was ashamed of how different her powers had made her, but perhaps ashamed wasn't the right word. It was more of a regret; resentment. She had wasted so much of her life living in fear and constantly trying to suppress her emotions that some of her best years had been spent virtually in her room. Now she had to be the queen and what did she know about ruling a kingdom? She was basically a nubile shut in, a prisoner of her own device.

It was at that moment that Prince Lamin took his hand and lifted up her cheek, no tears rolled down her face but it was apparent she wanted to cry. "How about when you get warm? Do you feel that?" asked Lamin. "I'm not sure." Whispered Elsa, trying to avoid eye contact with the prince who at this moment had a grasp on her mind; one that she had never felt before.

"You know, we can always find out…" said Lamin as he began to slide his hand up the hem of Elsa's dress. Elsa wanted nothing more than for Lamin to continue going, to take her right then and there in that shed. She was ready and completely willing to become his woman that night and throw off her status of virginity like an evening robe. His hand felt so pleasantly warm against her skin, that it was almost shocking. She breathed heavily but took her hand and grabbed his wrist.

"No." she said, with a world of pain behind her voice. Lamin instantly stopped and pulled his hand away, tucking it to his side. "I am sorry your majesty, I hope I did not make you uncomfortable." Said Lamin with a mountain of humility. Elsa shook her head and grabbed his hands and held their intertwined fingers close to her heart. "It's not that Lamin, I took a vow of celibacy during my youth. Celibacy until marriage, I cannot break that vow. It holds special importance to me; I made it with my parents as witnesses. It was one of the last things I promised them I would do. I cannot disappoint them." Admitted Elsa this time making eye contact with Lamin. She wanted him to be able to read the honesty in her eyes, and know that if it were not for her vow to God and her family that she would already be on her back at this very moment. Lamin understood and nodded his head. "Of course" was all he needed to say.

The two shared a quick but passionate kiss. "We'd better get back, they're probably wondering where we are." Said Elsa, knowing that the evening had to end eventually. Lamin agreed and the two began to stand up to leave. Anna knew that was her cue to leave as she turned around she bumped into the chest of Kristoff who crossed his arms at her disapprovingly. Before either could say anything they heard the shed door open and they decided to fall back so that Elsa and Lamin could not learn of their intrusion.

Once they were a safe distance away Kristoff let Anna have it "What were you thinking Anna? That was very rude." Anna shrugged her shoulders. "Kristoff, I had to know. I had to know what my sister and the prince were doing. I need to make sure he is who he says he is, and that she isn't being manipulated." Kristoff paused, taking in Anna's words. He sighed, he had planned to be angry at her but that was impossible. He knew that Anna meant well and the bond between the sisters was strong that she had to know better than anyone else how to treat such a delicate situation. "I think he's a good man. But I too would like to know more about him." Proclaimed Kristoff as he kicked a loose pebble to the side.

"You once told me all about having to know a person before falling in love." Said Anna as she tenderly touched Kristoff's shoulder. "From what you told me, Elsa gave you similar advice." Followed up Kristoff as Anna began to rub his back and shoulders.

"Yes, this is true. And that's why I just want to make sure she practices what she preaches."

"She doesn't strike me as the kind of woman not to follow her own advice."

"What do any of us know about love? I talked to paintings, you talked to trolls and Elsa….I don't even know who Elsa talked to. Maybe herself. I hear her talking to herself sometimes late at night. It worries me."

"I don't know much about love, but I know that when you fall in love. I mean truly fall in love you know it."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I know I love you Anna."

Anna let out a little air from her throat, had Kristoff just told her he loved her? It was such an unexpected moment, such a quiet moment. Anna simply turned to Kristoff who looked at her with longing eyes. Then the two kissed, a full blown kiss, a kiss where their desires, hopes and dreams were exchanged. It was a magical moment, that couldn't be ruined by anything. For a few seconds the memory of her parents, her broken sisterly relationship and even Hans all melted away. It was pure serenity.

Stryker had just arrived to the kingdom of Waylon, and wasted no time heading to Prince Hans. Hans had been relegated to a small but well furnished tower of the castle. He was sent there as punishment, not for his treachery against Arendelle; but for failing. His family cared little with how he obtained power from other kingdoms, but failure was a trait they were not fond of. Hans sat in his chair reading some books on military strategy as a barely clothed woman fed him food. He was dismissive of her and often would simply wave her away anytime she offered him something he didn't care for.

Stryker smelled of the ocean when he arrived, and not in a flattering way. Hans held his nose in disgust and quickly took the opportunity to make fun of the mercenary. "Well you finally smell as good as you look at least" laughed Hans. Stryker did his best to ignore the bratty prince and instead delivered the news that Elsa had become stricken by an African prince. Hans' eyes lit up with monstrous glee as he heard Stryker go over his report.

"Splendid, she's falling in love. This will be easier than I thought." Sneered Hans while rubbing his chin as if it would cause more hair to grow via touch. Stryker was in all honesty a bit perplexed by Hans enthusiasm. "But Prince Hans, with a new ally it could be harder to accomplish your goal of taking Arendelle. Even if the queen is emotionally vulnerable that won't equate a weak showing from her forces" warned Stryker. Hans just smirked and then patted his female slave on the head, dismissing her. After she had left the room Hans stepped closer to Stryker. Stryker wanted to step back a bit, but was too afraid of retaliation if he did. Stryker had faced many men, and killed countless well trained soldiers. But up close Hans scared him, he was much more imposing than he had remembered and it seemed that he had gotten stronger since their last meeting.

"Stryker, return to Arendelle as quickly as possible. If Elsa decides to marry this Prince Lamin I want you to inform me as soon as possible. From there we will move into our next stage" ordered Hans. Stryker saw that Hans was looking at him, but it was like he was staring through him. Stryker swallowed then spoke once more. "The next stage?" he asked, even though he knew where this was all going. He had known long before this meeting.

"The next stage in conquering Arendelle of course!" Get cleaned up, have some fun, enjoy the spoils of a successful mission but tomorrow I want you to head back to the kingdom of Arendelle and give me everything you can about their defenses, allies and of course the relationship of our snow queen and her lover. Understood?" Hans shot Stryker a look that made him jump to attention "Yes sir." Said Stryker; lowering his voice as much as possible.

As soon as Stryker was free to leave he dashed out of the castle, taking his payment with him. Taking a huff from his opium pipe he felt his hands shaking. Once again he knew in his heart that this was not a mission he should take, but he also knew he could not resist the temptation of everything that would come with the job. He knew Hans had something horrible in store for Elsa and Prince Lamin, but even Stryker with all his cruelty and malice could not begin to imagine the ungodly things Hans planned to do to his arch nemesis.

Hans stood in his tower, going over his strategy for attack. This was not going to be an inside job like before; he had stumbled onto an opportunity earlier. He had been foolish and sloppy, that was not going to happen again. Now he had a plan. His army would easily crush the forces of Arendelle. He would slaughter all the children and the men, the women including Elsa and Anna would not be so lucky. The women of the Arendelle kingdom would become slaves. Anna and Elsa would meet fates even worse than those if Hans had his way. He had been planning and obsessing over the best ways to torture and humiliate them. And the rush he felt from just the mere thought of seeing Elsa on her hands and knees crying was enough to drive him insane. The only problem was he already was crazy; at this point he was just delving deeper into his own madness. "Arendelle will be mine; I swear my soul for the kingdom." Whispered Hans as he took out a map of Arendelle and drove a dagger through the castle. "Mark my words Elsa, you will suffer unlike any human ever has."

Author's Note: More to come soon! Reviews/feedback is always appreciated. This chapter was a bit shorter than usual; expect a lot to happen in the next chapter. I mean A LOT!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"So you have to just hook the ice and slide it out. Real easy." Explained Hans mimicking the motion of a hook to Prince Lamin. The two men were alone sitting at a wood table in Kristoff's modest hut. Kristoff had invited the prince to his home, Lamin had enthusiastically agreed; wanting to get closer to such an important citizen of Arendelle. Dawda had insisted he accompany Lamin on the visit, not due to distrust of Kristoff but rather of protocol. Kristoff really wanted to get to know Prince Lamin, he may not be a sociopath like Hans but he could still hurt Elsa. Elsa had spent so many years cut off from people and he felt she was vulnerable to manipulation. It may not even be malicious on Lamin's part, he could just simply say something that would mess with her head and or deeply hurt her feelings. Elsa was good at hiding her feelings but Anna had informed him she had heard Elsa crying to herself sometimes. Kristoff didn't know what it was about, but he figured if Lamin broke Elsa's heart it could lead to a possible emotional devolution for the queen.

Of course there was no real way to ensure that Lamin wouldn't break Elsa's heart, that was just how people worked. Kristoff had limited contact with people himself but living amongst very social trolls had given him enough experience. Certainly more experience than Anna and Elsa had. Then a slightly disturbing thought skidded across Kristoff's own mind: what if he was unintentionally taking advantage of Anna's social deficiencies? He had been one of the first men she every really talked to outside the castle walls. Was he really all that to her? Or was it only because Anna had few people to compare him to? That thought made Kristoff uncomfortable, and he tried to push it back into the outskirts of his mind.

"So, how do you like Arendelle? Anything like your home?" asked Kristoff while navigating his humble abode. Kristoff had moved from his family of trolls to be closer to Anna, she offered to give him a mansion but Kristoff refused; insisting that he pay with his own money. It was cramped, especially when he brought Sven inside but it was his home. Sven was not inside the hut today, he instead was poking his head through a small window. Kristoff took a handful of hay and gave it to Sven to eat. Lamin approached the reindeer with some trepidation. "Is it okay to pet him?" asked the prince. "Sven? Of course! He's very gentle" replied Kristoff.

Sven gave Kristoff a dirty look, the ice dealer quickly corrected himself. "But he can be tough when he needs to be." Lamin catching the note rubbed Sven's fur and then handed the reindeer a carrot to munch on. Sven ate it up faster than he could taste it, and Lamin could not help but chuckle.

"To answer your question Kristoff about Arendelle compared to my homeland; I find this kingdom to be quite lovely. The people here are so kind, so generous, so….beautiful." Lamin trailed off as he stared off to the side. Kristoff wanted the prince to stay in the moment, and so continued his unofficial game of twenty questions.

"So got any hobbies? I mean I love ice and sculpting, but I'm not very good at the sculpting part I must admit. I'm pretty good with wood work though, built a little boat a while ago. I was thinking of taking Anna out on the bay sometime, maybe early in the morning so we can catch the sunrise." Kristoff noticed he was drifting now too, his thoughts focused on Anna. Their recent kiss had filled him with such joy; he was having a hard time containing it. He never thought he could fall so hard for a lady, but Anna had just come out of nowhere and changed his whole perspective. As much as he wanted to escape to his daydream of kissing Anna in his boat he forced himself to prompt Lamin. "Anyway I'm rambling, what are you hobbies?" asked Kristoff while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, I have always fancied learning the use of the spear and staff. Two very good weapons, I also consider myself a scholar. Linguistics, mathematics, history, philosophy, and cartography and a smattering of other such endeavors. I can safely say I've never tried ice sculpting, and I'm actually only adequate when it comes to wood work. I can make the basics, but even those aren't aesthetically pleasing; just functional."

There was a pause between the two men; it seemed neither of them knew what to do next. What to say, or even to inquire. They sat in silence for a few painstaking moments before finally Lamin broke the air. "Kristoff, do you not trust me?" he asked with a surprising amount of authority. Kristoff was caught off guard and began to stammer his way into some sort of incoherent response. Lamin just grinned.

"It's okay, if I were in your position and had lived through what you went through…I wouldn't jump at the chance to trust me either. I want you to find me as a man of integrity, but if I may be so bold: I think you're not going to find out whether you trust me or not with a series of questions. That's not getting to know a person, that's friendly interrogation." Lamin smiled at Kristoff, and the ice dealer at that moment saw why Elsa was so charmed by him. He was honest, he was true and he was forward. There was a delicacy in his boldness, a sort of tether he had to keep from going too far. What it was tied to is anyone's guess but Kristoff found himself relaxing a bit.

Then Kristoff instantly tensed back up again, what if this was all part of Lamin's game? What if he was even more skilled than Hans was at manipulation? He could not let himself be so easily swayed; Prince Lamin needed to earn his comfort. "What about the women back home? Is there nobody from the Wolof tribe that you could court? Marry even? I mean Ida is gorgeous, I'm sure Elsa is not the first woman to show you affection. Why her?" asked Kristoff practically ignoring the philosophy of Lamin.

The prince paused for a moment. "You know, what did you feel when you first met Anna? I mean you had to have noticed her beauty instantly."

"Actually, I found her to be a tad annoying and naïve. She didn't strike me as my type, it wasn't until she helped me that I started to feel something towards her. She was kind of pushy and scrappy, and at first that was a little…off putting but I've learned to love it!"

"When I first met Elsa she was taking charge. I could see in her eyes that her threats were more for show, but I also saw that she was willing to back up her words. I saw something in her that I can't quite explain but it connected us. It was this fire inside of me and I knew at that moment I had never seen anyone as beautiful as her and I would never see anyone else to rival her. I felt like I had been on some long cosmic journey and was finally at a point where I could rest."

"That's very poetic and all, but do you even understand everything that Elsa has been through? I don't think she's ready for love right now."

"You see this is where we have a different thought process. I think this is just when she needs love the most. And I don't mean that in a romantic way, I mean me being her friend, being there for her. Caring for her. I think you believe I want to be her prince, her king even, but all I truly want is to be her partner."

Kristoff mulled this over for a moment. Lamin began to gather himself to leave when Kristoff spoke up "Would you like to meet my family?" Lamin turned to look Kristoff in the eyes, the gears were turning in the blonde haired man's brain the prince could sense it. Prince Lamin simply nodded his head, whatever Kristoff's motivation he was willing to play into the hand.

"So what do you think they're talking about?" asked Anna while sipping on a glass of water. She was with Elsa and Greta inside her quarters, her sister and caretaker sat comfortably on a large couch. Elsa was in a comfortable robe, her hair tied up in a bun and Greta's pale brown attire fit her to a T. Anna stared out the window pensively, she looked back at Elsa to see if she shared her anxiety but found her sister as always incredibly difficult to read.

"I imagine they are just getting to know each other." Said Elsa simply, she just admired the sleeve of her robe. She stroked it softly, imagining that it was Lamin's arm with an animal fur on it. She smiled to herself but did not allow Anna to see her glow, Greta picked up on the motion instantly but ignored it. "Why are YOU so worried about?" asked Elsa.

"I'm not sure; I guess I just trust Kristoff's opinion."

"And you don't trust mine?"

"Sorry, that came out wrong. What I mean is: it would mean a lot to me if everyone got along. Actually more than got along, I want us all to like each other."

Elsa nodded her head; she knew where her sister was coming from. It was important after so many years of having broken relationships to have fully functioning ones. To feel connected and accepted. Elsa knew that desire all too well, but she also had more patience than her sister and was in no rush to win the approval of every single person. Her feelings for Prince Lamin were her own; while it was important for others to like Lamin as well it was not a requirement in her mind. The only person whose opinion could possibly sway her was Anna's, and she appeared to be fond of the prince. Quietly however Elsa did want Kristoff to like Lamin. Not out of acceptance, but because Kristoff was her friend. And Anna loved Kristoff, it was a bit silly but she just had this image in her head of them all together. Elsa imagined her, Lamin, Kristoff and Anna all having dinners together and laughing together. She imagined Olaf and Sven joining them for fun, adventure and discovery. She knew that she was skipping steps to think that far ahead, but she also knew in her heart it wasn't that farfetched.

It was in that moment that a desire grew in Elsa, something she had not expected. A question that she felt obligated to ask, despite knowing what the answer would be. Elsa turned to Greta and placed her hand in the old woman's palm, Elsa's hand despite it's cold temperature could feel the near eternal warmth emanating from Greta.

"Greta, do you think that my mother and father would approve of Prince Lamin?"

Greta looked at Elsa, there was a pause. Greta's eyes told that she was not pondering the question but rather how to answer it. Elsa caught Anna paying attention to the conversation out of the corner of her eye. It had only been a moment but it felt like an eternity for Elsa, waiting for such authority to answer her question. A question that would not change how she felt about Lamin, but one she needed to hear. So she wouldn't feel so crazy, so head strong in her emotions.

"I think, that you already know the answer."

That was all that Elsa needed to hear.

Prince Lamin had let out a small yelp when the dozens of 'boulders' around him had flipped over to reveal a tribe of trolls. Lamin was downright shocked by that, he could safely say he had never seen anything like it before. The trolls were so energetic and loving, it was almost overwhelming for the African prince. Trying his best to keep his composure; Lamin could do nothing but follow Kristoff's lead.

"So tell me pops, is he a good man?" asked Kristoff with a smug smile as the trolls examined Lamin up and down and even tapped his head. Under the evening sky the group of imp like beings almost looked sinister to Lamin, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't intimidated. The short creatures circled him, like a fight was about to break out. But instead they grabbed him and embraced him. Trolls were on Lamin's legs, his waist, his arms, they yanked him down and Lamin lost his balance and fell to the ground. "Am I a good man now?" asked Lamin keeping his sense of humor.

"Patience, we have ways of figuring this out." shouted Grand Pappie he shuffled his feet as Lamin got to his. Then Grand Pappie used his staff to project an image into the sky. The image was a mystifying blue glow of ice crystals, Lamin and Kristoff looked deep into the prophecy as Grand Pappie spoke. "Elsa is a great queen, perhaps she could become the greatest queen Arendelle has ever seen. But it is also possible that like her poor mother and father she could meet an early end." As Pappie spoke the ice shattered and vanished into the air. Kristoff gasped a little and Lamin stepped back.

"What do you mean? Is Elsa in danger?" asked Lamin his voice was deeper, unwavering.

"The future is never very clear, but I sense an evil force is about to befall Arendelle. And…oh my…."

"What? What is it?!"

"Prince Lamin, this vision is telling me something I..."

Grand Pappie with a frown on his face placed another image of ice crystals into the sky. This time they formed into a warm blue glow of a heart. Then it burst apart violently into a red blast. A scream was heard, it sounded like Lamin's voice but it didn't come from him. It was a projection of something, it sounded horrible.

"It might become clearer with Elsa here but…Lamin, I am told that it is you that will cause the queen to fall. You will cause Elsa's destruction!"

The field grew quiet. Only the gentle wind could be heard. Lamin turned to Kristoff holding out his hand, reaching out towards his friend. "Kristoff, I don't know what he's talking about. But you must believe me I mean Elsa no harm!" cried Lamin as he stepped towards Kristoff, but the ice salesman took a big step back and started to instinctively ready himself for a brawl.

"Stand back Lamin! Don't come any closer!" Lamin disobeyed and continued to walk closer, but Kristoff backed away. Lamin could sense the trolls surrounding him, all of them ready to attack the moment he made a sudden move.

"Grand Pappie, Kristoff….I'd never hurt Elsa. Never! I—I care for her, I love her! Your prophecy is wrong!"

"His prophecies are never wrong! Now I said stay back!" yelled Kristoff as he brandished his ice pick. That stopped Lamin in his tracks and he put up his hands defensively. Kristoff's hands were shaking; his eyes would not remain still. Lamin knew that Kristoff was ready to fight but had no confidence in his abilities. Lamin was a very agile fighter; he could take Kristoff, if he really wanted to. That was the problem; Lamin had no interest in fighting his friend. "I have to tell Anna and Elsa!" shouted Kristoff with a threatening tone.

Lamin took a small step forward, keeping his hands in the air. "Think about this for a moment Kristoff; think about what you are doing. Please, let me talk to Elsa. Don't do this. You heard Grand Pappie say it himself! With Elsa here the vision could become clearer!" Lamin took another step in, Kristoff backed away; inching close to Sven. "Kristoff, at least let me be the one to tell her something is wrong. You don't understand what she means to me, please believe me. I am your friend." As Lamin took a big step in Kristoff swung his ice pick, slowly but fast enough that Lamin had to leap back.

"We are not friends! We were never friends! Got that?!" screamed Kristoff as he hopped onto Sven and sped away. Lamin glanced back at the trolls who all had remained judgmentally silent through the ordeal. Turning his shoulder he sprinted towards the castle of Arendelle. He couldn't beat Sven on foot, but he'd try.

Anna sat in front of her benched sister as she braided her hair inside her room. Elsa enjoyed running the comb through the red hair of her younger sister; there was something very therapeutic about it all. "The minister of agriculture told me this morning that the crops should grow back better than expected" stated Elsa. Anna grinned and tilted her head back as much as possible to see her kin. "So does that mean the farmers will be less mad at you?" asked Anna her eyes lighting up. Elsa loved seeing her sister happy, but quickly brought her back down to earth. "Oh, I'm sure they'll find something else to be mad about soon enough" she said with a small smile.

It was at that moment that Kristoff burst into the room, it startled the royal sisters as they gasped. "Kristoff? What's wrong?" Asked Anna as she stood to her feet and approached her lover. Kristoff did not hesitate "Elsa is in grave danger!" The air left the room, Elsa now stood up her eyes widening. "Is Anna in danger as well? What about Prince Lamin?" she asked already preparing herself for whatever the threat was.

"You don't understand Queen Elsa, Prince Lamin is the danger!"

"What?! I don't believe you! Who told you that?" asked Elsa making no attempt to mask her irritation at the allegation. "Grand Pappie had a vision and in it he said that Lamin would lead to your destruction! You've got to exile him, immediately!" said Kristoff raising his voice. Elsa stuck out her chest and stepped towards Kristoff. "I'm the queen Kristoff; you do not give me orders. I don't have to exile anybody."

Anna decided to chime in "But Elsa, Grand Pappie was one of the closest advisors to our parents. We should at least listen to him." Elsa turned her back to her sister and the ice salesman "The last time we listened to the trolls I ended up being locked in my own room for the better half of my life." Kristoff crossed his brow at that statement. "Elsa, look I know you like the guy, but this isn't a good idea. He's bad news." Said Kristoff in a near whisper. Elsa turned back to Kristoff; concern growing in her eyes.

"He could hurt you, Anna, Olaf…anybody. He's well trained, so are his men. They could attack from the inside at any moment." Just as Kristoff finished this assessment Prince Lamin entered the room. He was sweating and out of breath, everyone just stared at him awkwardly for a few moments while he caught himself. Then finally Elsa initiated the conversation "Is it true Lamin?"

Lamin nodded his head "Yes, but something is wrong with the prophecy. I would never do you any harm. You must know that!" pleaded Lamin. Elsa hesitated, reaching for a response of some kind. "Lamin I…" started Elsa, but she was cut off as Dawda and Ida were heard right outside the doors. They grew silent but you could feel their cautious energy seeping into the room. Prince Lamin said something in his native tongue that must have told them to back away, as they immediately could be heard walking away. Though Elsa imagined they had not gone far.

"Lamin, I can't lie to you. I don't know what to think right now." Said Elsa, avoiding eye contact with the prince. "I need everyone but Prince Lamin to leave this room now" ordered Elsa softly. Kristoff groaned a bit but obeyed exiting with Greta.

"Elsa, are you sure?" asked Anna.

"Yes my dear, I've got this handled."

That was all Anna needed to hear. Taking one last glance at her sister and the possible enemy she left the quarters closing the door behind her quietly. At that moment things were quiet between Elsa and Lamin they just stared into each other's eyes. It was if they were trying to unlock the secrets of the other's soul. What felt like an eternity eventually ended when Lamin moved forward and tried to grab Elsa's hand. Lamin wished to make contact to inject his sincerity into the conversation but Elsa jerked her hands away. Lamin's face was a mixture of shock and disappointment as Elsa's fingers began to become coated in ice.

"The trolls are never wrong Lamin."

"There is a first time for everything."

Another extended moment of silence passed over. "People, families, livelihoods depend on me. No matter what you do you cannot seduce me away from my responsibilities. Those trolls are trusted advisors to my family. They have helped keep the kingdom of Arendelle safe for countless generations, and they have no reason to lie. I cannot put my people in jeopardy because of my feelings."

"Conceal, don't feel. You're very good at that Elsa, I'm not impressed with that reaction."

A flicker of fire rose in Elsa's eyes, now she was encroaching on Lamin; her hands were now being covered in sharp frost. "Do you wish to say that again? You may be a prince Lamin, but I am a queen and I will not have you talk to me that way."

"Someone needs to!"

Elsa then slapped Lamin, the frost scrapping the side of his face, drawing blood. Elsa gasped a bit; striking Lamin had been almost autonomous. Lamin just glared at her, as now she tried to grasp his hand but it was his turn to reject her. "I'm so sorry. I did not mean to do that!"

Lamin brushed the side of his face, and then examined the blood streaks on his palm. "It sure felt like it." Elsa looked down at her hands, hardened with ice. She took a deep breath and tried to close her eyes. She needed to relax, stress triggered the 'ice rashes' as she called them. Those thoughts were flooding back into her head, violent thoughts. A quick image flashed across her brain, telling her to impale Lamin with her ice. Then another image flashed of Lamin 'impaling' her, but her face did not read one of pain in that scenario.

Lamin watched her as her face contorted into a range of emotions he couldn't quite decipher and then gritting her teeth and forcing back tears she met with him "I'm a monster!" she cried out with the pain of a wounded animal. Lamin reached out to touch her, to calm her down then Elsa let out a scream that caused Lamin to jump back "Do not touch me!"

Lamin stepped back as the enraged Elsa shot ice and snow out of her hands covering the floor and walls of her room. That is when it truly struck Lamin that he was in her world now; this is where she came to let out her emotions. Here she could be alone, her powers couldn't hurt anyone. The problem was at this moment there was someone she could hurt.

"Elsa you have to stop!" yelled Lamin, out of concern not fear.

On the other side of the door Kristoff and Dawda were trying to break down the door, but the ice had already locked the door in place. It would be near impossible to get in now. They could hear the struggle but could do nothing.

"I can't stop Lamin! I can't control my powers. I almost killed Anna, twice! Anybody who gets close to me ends up hurt. I can't do this, I'm better off alone! You must leave, now!"

"I'm not going anywhere! You aren't a monster!"

"Yes I am Hans said so!"

"I'm not Hans!"

Lamin then rushed over to Elsa slipping a bit on the ice and embraced her. As he did this Elsa closed her eyes and the two of them began to be engulfed in ice. It was closing around them; Lamin couldn't even move his legs, as the solid ice had already past their waists. Lamin held onto Elsa for dear life as she let out a long and loud scream. The ice was now moving just under their chests, they would soon be encased.

"Elsa, listen to me. I am never going to hurt you, I am never going to let anyone hurt you or Anna or Kristoff. Do you hear me?"

"As long as we are together we are both in danger! I think that's what the prophecy means! Just go Lamin, go home!" cried Elsa the ice now up to their necks.

"I am home!"

That's when it stopped, the two stood in place. It was if Lamin had just broken something, and all the noise of the room was sucked out. And then just as quickly as it had formed the ice and snow evaporated away from the room and a shaking cold Lamin nearly collapsed to the ground only to be held up by the queen. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry Lamin" whispered Elsa as the two embraced.

"You did nothing wrong. It's alright. I'm sorry."

Then at that moment Elsa and Lamin felt an energy they had both never experienced, they lingered on each other and then rested their foreheads on one another. They brushed their noses together and then after a moment of pause Lamin took Elsa's hand. "Elsa, will you marry me?"

Then as if on cue Kristoff, Dawda, Anna and Ida pushed their ways into the door. They group was almost climbing over each other to get to Elsa and Lamin. Elsa smiled at her family and friends as Greta walked in last. Greta was the only one sharing a smile with Elsa, the two locked eyes. Then Elsa turned her gaze to Lamin who was stilted in position.

"Yes."

Author's Note: Apologies for taking so long getting this chapter up, I was out of town on a business trip to Sundance Film Festival and didn't have much time to write. I'm still in Park City, UT as I type this enjoying the sights and sounds. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, any and all feedback is always greatly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for continuing to read the story, this has been so much fun thus far. Please keep the reviews coming they help me keep writing!**

Elsa awoke on a sunny morning to the sound of birds chirping and leaves rustling in the wind. It was autumn; a few months had passed and she had enjoyed a wonderful engagement with Prince Lamin. She remembered when she had made the announcement to her royal servants and then the citizens of Arendelle. Everyone seemed very supportive of the union, while there were a few whispers amongst some about the oddity of marrying an African prince Elsa ignored those detractors. She studied the faces of those in the crowd, most were beaming with such excitement it was if they were the ones who would be up at the altar. She also had remembered the face of another man; he seemed to have such a penetrating gaze. She had stood on a makeshift platform when she informed Arendelle and they all had bunched into the royal courtyard so tightly Anna had expressed fear they would trample one another. Out of all those people the face that stood out was that of a mysterious man. Elsa had noticed this man at parties and around town but did not know his name. Some investigations from her guards revealed the man to be named Stryker. They knew little about him; only that he loved opium, frequented brothels and lived alone. Elsa waved it off; it was not becoming to go snooping through someone's personal life.

Today was the day Elsa was to be wed to Prince Lamin, her stomach was all in knots and she found herself growing ice rashes time and again as she got up and moved about. She would have to relax; she wasn't going to have an episode on her wedding day. She had waited too long for this, and found herself whispering prayers throughout the day that God would keep her calm until she said "I do." Still, the tension was mounting as she put on a light gown to lounge around in. No need to dress fancy until she put on her dress.

The dress she was to wear was her mother's. Her mother was a bit taller than she turned out to be so the gown was altered a bit by Greta to fit her frame. Elsa's hips were a bit wider than her mother's so that made Greta a bit creative with the material in order to let it out a tad. The dress was pure white and glistened in the sunlight; she had tried it on for Anna and Greta and spun around like a top when she finally had it on. Anna was overcome and started to cry as she hugged her sister and wished her all kinds of good fortune.

Lamin had been very accommodating and had agreed to a more traditional wedding based on Elsa's culture. This was drawing back from many of the Vikings' ceremonial procedures but it would be mixed with some of the traditions from the church. Lamin had explained to her that the weddings of his people weren't that dissimilar when it came down to it but did request that he'd be allowed to give her special nuts from his tribe. It was part of the dowry that his people upheld. Elsa saw no reason to disagree though both did not bother with any formal dowry as both of their parents were deceased. This was to be a partnership and any legal matters were not necessary; other than binding them as king and queen.

Lamin had informed her that in his culture "The wedding takes place at the groom's home. But I think we can visit Africa another time" he had said with a smile. Not having parents meant that there was nobody to give her away, Elsa had asked Olaf to be the one to do so and he had graciously accepted. There were so many great memories being formed, but with each formality Elsa was reminded of the harsh reality of her parent's absence. She couldn't help but imagine what they would have to say or even do on this day. Elsa imagined her mother would be calm and collected while it would be her father sweating all of the small stuff. "Are the meatballs ready? They have to be perfectly cooked!" Elsa smiled, she doesn't know why she felt her father would be worried about the food, but it just seemed to fit him.

It was at that moment that Elsa left her room, and while doing her best to avoid anyone she made haste towards their tomb. As she approached she saw Lamin kneeling by her parent's tomb, she hid behind a pillar; it was bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding. As long as Lamin didn't spot her she figured they were in the clear. What was the prince doing here? Of all days to be at her family's tomb, she needed the time with her parents. She almost thought it rude, but knew it was ridiculous to feel that way. That is when she heard Lamin speak softly to the tomb.

"I know we never met, but I had to talk with you before the wedding. I wish I could have asked for your permission to marry her, I hope that you both approve of me. Your daughter is wonderful; she's…everything I could have ever dreamed of. She's beautiful beyond reason, intelligent, witty, elegant, poised…kind. But she's also very tough and braver than anyone else I know. She kept your kingdom safe and will continue to do so I know it…but that's also why I am afraid. What if the trolls are right? What if I pose some sort of threat to her by just being here? Who knows what could happen? I've heard some people the other night complaining about me. Two servants saying nasty things about me and my people. Gossip of course, just pure nonsense, but they seemed to believe it. If word got back to you two I wanted you to know it wasn't true. I'd rather die than cause Elsa any harm. I think we all would have gotten along; I think we would have become a very loving family. She speaks so highly of you both. I never knew my parents well; they died when I was very little. Younger than Elsa and Anna were when they lost you. I guess I just…it would have been nice to have another father or mother around. But I cannot complain you are about to give me a glorious sister in Anna and a great wife in Elsa. Of course it is not her being my wife that makes her so special, no Elsa is spectacular all on her own. She is Elsa, the great…anyway I'm just rambling here now. I wanted to give you both this before things got too hectic. I ask for your blessing on this day and I hope that one day we all meet each other on the other side."

Elsa felt a warmness sweep over her as she watched Lamin from afar. That is when her fiancé took out some nuts from his pouch and placed them gently onto the foot of her parent's tomb. Then bowing to them he left in the opposite direction. Elsa waited a moment then went to the tomb herself. Touching the tomb she grinned and looked up at her mother's statue.

"He's great isn't he? So handsome and caring, it's more than enough for a woman like myself. And I cannot wait to start a family with him. It pains me that you won't be here to see this day, but Greta tells me that you will be here in spirit. I haven't felt it yet, but I can't wait until I do. There isn't much to say right now, I've already spoken with you all about so many different things I've probably bored you horribly. Thank you for listening to me, I'll talk to you two after the honeymoon. I love you."

And with that Elsa stepped away from the tomb and headed back to her quarters.

When Elsa got back to her quarters she was ambushed by Greta & Anna who grabbed her and pulled her towards a large standing mirror. "Elsa! Where have you been? Did you not realize that you are about to get married? It's Friggas-day you know!" yelled Anna as she began to help the queen undress.

"I'm sorry Anna and Greta, I just had to take care of something first. Besides, I was on time yesterday" Smiled Elsa, brushing off the concern of her sister and mentor. Yesterday Elsa had taken place in the tradition of spending time in a steamy bath house with Anna and Greta. Using heated rocks a small bath house became a steam room, this was supposed to symbolize her purification before her wedding day. Elsa had noted how hot it was, and how she couldn't use her ice powers in the sauna due to the heat all around her. "Kristoff actually told me that cold water boils faster than warm water. Isn't that funny? So maybe you're just not doing it right." Suggested Anna as Elsa struggled to try and create any icy blast, but there was no such luck.

The day before had gone by so quickly, while in the bath house Anna and Greta had offered advice. It was custom for the bride's witnesses to offer their thoughts on the more 'intimate' matters of the wedding day. Elsa appreciated her sister's insight but knew that it was more flash than substance, what did her sister possibly know about marriage? Greta seemed to truly know what she was talking about; Elsa had been bashful when asking some of her questions but Greta's blunt answers would be forever engrained into her memory. "Yes it will hurt a bit, especially with his. I've seen a glimpse of it though his clothes, I'd prepare yourself for an odd mix of pain and pleasure." Greta's next answer made Elsa worried "Yes, but you shouldn't worry they all end up that way." And one response gave Elsa more questions than answers "Don't do that position on your wedding night, or even your honeymoon. Pace yourself Elsa, that's not something you need to start doing until you hit one those ever impending boring spells." Elsa had sat mouth agape as Greta became so animated talking of 'marital duties' while she caught Anna taking it in like a sponge taking mental notes.

It had only happened yesterday, but it felt like a lifetime ago. The day was moving so quickly and yet Elsa felt frozen in time. She hoped that Lamin was more relaxed than she was at the moment. Greta carefully placed Elsa's dress on, it was a tight dress due to the alterations but it also gave Elsa plenty of room to breathe around the neckline. Elsa wore her hair like her mother, the same style she had donned for her coronation. A gold belt was wrapped around her waist and she was given a gold and silver necklace that matched her silver earrings. Then Anna came with the crown. The crowd was decorated with intricate flowers; it was to be a symbol of her love and purity for Lamin. As tradition holds he would be the one to remove it on their wedding night, according to Greta this was a not so subtle gesture of her deflowering. Greta seemed to know a lot about sex, it almost disturbed her. Then again it did explain all of Greta's children. Elsa wondered if these conversations would have been more awkward coming from her mother, it was hard to decide. Finally everything was in place on Elsa's end and all that remained was to wait until the ceremony.

At the other end of the castle Lamin was working up a light sweat getting ready for the wedding. He was anxious, and everything felt hot. At this point he wished Elsa could blast him with some frost to cool him down. Lamin had asked Dawda to be his best man; his other groomsman was Kristoff whom he had started to mend a friendship with.

Lamin had not slept much the night before; he was still worried about everything that could go wrong with the wedding. He was obsessing over small detail, he was still seen by many as a guest of the kingdom, he had to show he was willing to respect the history and culture of Arendelle, this wedding was his chance to show some form of assimilation with Arendelle. While Lamin did want to remain tethered to his own culture and past he felt that on a day such as this it really was more about Elsa and her desires. There would be plenty of time to introduce aspects of the Wolof tribe to Arendelle, but today was not that day. This meant so much to the people, and he had no desire to ruffle feathers.

Lamin was dressed in a royal suit that still gave respect to the old Norse traditions. The suit was made of wool and draped over Lamin quiet heavily, while comfortable due to his broad shoulders it could easily swallow up a smaller man. It was of a rich yellow coloring, one that probably took quite a long time to make. His belt was large and grasped his stomach with authority; his boots were lined with fine felt and attached to his hilt was a sword. According to Kristoff this sword was to be given to Elsa at the altar. Lamin found this custom strange as did Dawda, but Kristoff explained that swords were exchanged in order to invoke fear of infidelity and other misgivings from taking place. Lamin felt there was no need for such a gesture as he would never be unfaithful to his wife and queen, but Kristoff insisted that the prince follow along. Just as Lamin was starting to calm down Ida came to the doorway and gave his heart a jolt. "It's time" was all she needed to say, and with that they were off.

There were many people at the wedding, most were from Arendelle but Lamin had managed to send word back to his people and a select few had made the trip to the wedding. The wedding ceremony was to be held outside, as was tradition and everyone sat down in the brisk autumn air. Lamin was of course the first to arrive and everyone stood as he made his way to the altar. Waiting for him were Kristoff and Dawda. Dawda beamed proudly and Kristoff smiled warmly as Lamin took his position. Prince Lamin eyed Sven lying underneath a tree nearby his location.

From where they stood they could all see out to the bay of Arendelle, the water was clear and the sun reflected off the waves like specks of gold. Lamin looked out expecting a large ship of his people to appear over the horizon at any moment. There had been ships passing by all day from various kingdoms, some were guests of the wedding and others were just stopping on their way to a final destination. Lamin wondered what he could do to help improve this kingdom, he wanted peace above all things; he had no stomach for war after witnessing such atrocities. His mind was drifting to thoughts of violence, but they were broken just as the guests began to stand and then Elsa came into view.

Elsa stared out into the crowd of guests "Are they all here to see me?" she thought to herself as she started to make her way down the aisle. Olaf sent her away and Elsa stepped as gracefully as possible towards her fiancé. She didn't want to trip on such an auspicious occasion, she didn't want to taint this day in anyway. She held a sword in her hand, the same sword she would give to Lamin. She felt her hand quivering with nerves and tried her best to mask her jitters. She had been so calm before, but now glancing at all these people she felt herself losing her composure. What was she about to do? This was marriage; this was such a major step. It was a landmark decision; she had chosen a man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. What if she had chosen poorly?

These thoughts ran through the Ice Queen's mind like a herd of elk until she looked up at her fiancé standing there in his wool attire and she smiled. It fit him so well, he was grinning ear to ear and the sun was hitting the side of his face just right. Elsa's maid of honor was Anna of course and she grasped Elsa by the hand and led her up to Lamin. Then Anna stood next to Greta the other bridesmaid as well as Lucy a chamber maid that had asked to be part of Elsa's entourage. Elsa did not know Lucy very well but she was known for being very attentive and working hard behind the scenes. Elsa had a lot of respect for the young and beautiful lady. Lucy was not necessarily a friend but she was a trusted royal servant and since the wedding required a grand total of six witnesses to be a part of the marital court it seemed a perfect fit. Elsa had asked Ida but she had turned down the offer, not feeling it appropriate for a woman of her standing to be such an official part of the ceremony.

As Elsa stood across from Lamin they both swooned at each other. Elsa could not help but admire Lamin's biceps that were complimented nicely by the wool suit. And Lamin found his eyes wandering everywhere across Elsa, admiring her fine wardrobe. They finally both rested on each other's eyes, their deep gaze swirled their hearts together as finally the priest began to bless them. While the priest was distracted with the traditions Greta flashed a Freyja amulet towards Elsa. Freyja came from the pagan belief system a goddess that was supposed to bless newlyweds with fertility. It was custom many years ago to give it to the bride before the wedding but Elsa had rejected it, finding it unnecessary. Greta did not believe in the pagan gods of old either, but she came from a family line that still practiced many of it's traditions.

Finally it came time to exchange swords, and Lamin handed Elsa a battle sword that had been given to him by members of the Arendelle court. Attached to the blade was the ring that Elsa was to take, she admired the craftsmanship of both the sword and the ring. The ring was perfect it's precious light purple gem would pop when placed next to her more pastel skin and clothes. Lamin had been given a sword as well, there were engravings on it. The markings looked a tad archaic to Lamin; they must have been from the time of Vikings. The blade was a bit thicker and longer than most and it was clearly meant more for show than for battle. Still Lamin noted that it was still a functional blade and could hack down even the largest of adversaries. He took the wedding band that had been bestowed him, the engravings read "Forever Mine" Lamin used his eyes to project his joy to Elsa who smiled back.

While not custom for all couples Elsa and Lamin had decided to have their wedding rings attached to arm rings. These worked liked bracelets that could detach and reattach to the finger rings whenever needed. The bracelets were ostentatious but sturdy and were originally used to emphasize a strong bound between two people. Even if there were no rings and no ceremony the bond between the prince and queen was so strong that it would only take a mere observation to see how strong their love was. Still, the people of Arendelle were used to seeing more reserved weddings in terms of gestures and décor so it was nice to have something they could admire. If it were up to Elsa she would have just ran off with Lamin into the forest and stay there for months on end, only returning when they finally had exhausted their honeymoon fervor. But that was a selfish desire, and even though this day was truly about her she could never leave her sister behind for too long.

It then became time for Lamin and Elsa to read their vows and the two took a moment to breathe. The air was still as they waited to hear their words. Lamin went first cupping the hands of his bride as he spoke. "Elsa, I don't always know what to say or do. I don't always know why certain things happen and I'm not sure how much of life is destiny and how much is just chance. But whether it be fate that brought us together or just cosmic chance I still consider myself the luckiest man on Earth. You are more than my bride you are my queen, you are my love. And I will care for you, cherish you, protect you and honor you all the days of my life. I give you everything and ask only for your love in return."

The crowd was swept off their feet by the words of the prince. Elsa blushed as she dared not break their embrace. Then taking a short pause she said her vows with perfect clarity "Lamin, when I first met you I didn't know what to say. That may be in part due to me being instantly stricken by you." The guests laughed at Elsa's commentary. "But you proved to be so much more. A man of character, integrity, wisdom, kindness and strength. I know you will protect me, but I will protect you. I know that you will be my king, my husband, the father of my children. You are my partner, my friend and the love of my life. And I give myself to you because I trust you with not only my own life but the lives of those around me. I love you Lamin, with all my heart."

It was at this time that Kristoff shed a single tear and tried to wipe it away before anyone noticed. Of course Anna noticed Kristoff's sentiments and gave him a sly look to let him know he had been busted. The priest then came to the point in the ceremony everyone in the kingdom had been waiting for "I know pronounce you husband and wife, king and queen. You may kiss the bride your majesty." Lamin and Elsa leaned in and shared a kiss, holding it long enough to savor the moment but breaking it before the two got out of hand. Everyone in attendance; which was almost the entire kingdom cheered in delight. The two then held up their hands together and rushes out towards the carriage that would take them to the castle. Thunderous applause was everywhere as they climbed in and the carriage sped away.

Lamin and Elsa could not even speak to each other inside the carriage they were just laughing and kissing each other. It was as if love was a disease that was incurable as they caressed and melted over each other. They both were getting so worked up that they almost consummated their marriage right there in the back of the carriage but they reached the gates of the castle just before that could happen. It was almost disappointing for the newlyweds but it was a relief for the carriage driver and Sven who had been placed as one of the reindeer to help pull the transport. Sven had seen a lot of things in his life, but that was one moment he could live without.

The rest of the evening was a whirlwind of posture and traditions. They are heartily at the feast and drank good wine. They all ribbed each other at dinner in nonsensical fashion laughing at every joke they bestowed on one another. "And then Olaf said….I don't have any bones! And I'm thinking how does a snowman even know what bones are?!" laughed Kristoff with the table joining in the chorus of joy. "Sometimes Elsa you can be so uptight, I think you might need to….cool off!" snorted a drunken Anna that caused more laughing and drinking. The night rolled on and so did the jokes "I don't know sister; I've heard Kristoff say reindeer are better than people. Kristoff, if you don't get on it you might find Anna one day with some particularly furry children…" the table exploded in laughter at the dirty joke from Elsa as they nearly fell out of their seats. Anna was so drunk she wasn't even making complete sentences anymore, which of course made the table laugh even harder. "I just…you know…heh, making snowmen and sloths….sloths are amazing…heh, sloths I'm wow, this is just wow such sloth." Slurred Anna as Elsa patted her on the back. "Barkeep! I think she's had enough!" grinned Lamin.

The feast finally came to an end after taking a moment to sober up Elsa was taken off by Anna, Lucy, Greta and Ida to her chambers. Lamin was ordered to stay behind and he obeyed. Lamin talked shop with Kristoff about the ice business and amused Olaf's ramblings on the different kinds of vegetables he ate until finally a royal guard approached them and led them into one of the halls. The castle was dark except for torches along the wall. Kristoff and Dawda took a torch and led Lamin up the stairs of the hall. Olaf was not given a torch due to fear of him melting.

This was the part of the ceremony where the groom was to be 'led by light' to his bride. Lamin followed as the torches took him to the door of Elsa. Lamin stood there for a moment looking outside the door. "Well go ahead knock…please don't tell me you don't know how to knock either." Whispered Olaf, missing the gravitas of the situation as always. Lamin just smiled at the talking snowman and then took respective glances at Kristoff and Dawda. It was at that moment that Anna, Greta and Lucy exited the room and signaled to Lamin to go inside. Lamin took one last look back at the group of witnesses and then went inside.

The door shut quietly behind him and then he found Elsa lying on her bed still in her wedding gown. "Hi" was all Lamin could muster. "Hi yourself" whispered Elsa beckoning him over. Lamin made his way over to his bride who was still wearing her flower crown; he took it off for her. And she closed her eyes sensuously, letting him know that this was the moment she was giving herself to him. Lamin placed to crown to the side, while Elsa began to disrobe Lamin. Lamin slowly helped Elsa get out of her dress being careful not to damage it in anyway. They stared at each other taking it all in, the vulnerability of the moment. He brushed the side of her face and she stroked his chest with as much tenderness as humanly possible. Then smiling the two embraced and their souls intertwined.

After it was over Elsa began to drift off in bed, Lamin went to the door as custom and let the witnesses know that the marriage had been consummated. They all gave a quiet cheer and then left the king and queen together. Lamin climbed back into bed with his now wife as she grabbed him and started to fall asleep. The two of them entered their own dreamland as they cuddled inside their marital bed.

Elsa awoke with a jump, she had experienced a nightmare. It was a bad omen, as the dreams of a bride on her wedding night were traditionally supposed to be prophetic. There had been vultures tearing out her and Lamin's eyes, her sister fell to the sword and Kristoff was sucked into some sort of pit screaming as he was pulled down with his family of trolls. It was horrific, and Elsa could not understand why she had such a dream on such a peaceful day. She needed to talk to someone; perhaps she could sneak off to the trolls. They might be able to interpret the dream, she looked at her husband; fast asleep in bed. It had been a glorious consummation; Elsa had never experienced pleasure like that before, and was eager to have a go at it again. But at the moment she had to find out what her dream meant. If she could not reach the trolls before sunrise perhaps she could talk to Greta. If she was still awake that was.

Too lazy to get dressed Elsa just used her powers to robe herself in her signature ice gown and exited the room. She was now in the hallway merely lit by the dying embers of the torches. She saw Greta at the end of the hallway; her back was turned to her. "Greta! Can I talk to you for a moment?" Greta turned towards Elsa and moved her lips to say something but was cut off by the piercing sound of an enflamed sphere shaped object ripping through the castle wall. The large ball tore through the stone of the castle and crushed Greta and everything else around her. Elsa screamed expecting to wake up from another nightmare, but this was no dream; they were under attack.

**Author's Note: This chapter took a bit more time to write as I had to do a lot of research on wedding traditions of the Norse and ancient Norwegians as well as the Wolof tribes. Not much is known about either traditional ceremony so it took a lot of reading to piece together certain things. I kind of kept what I felt worked for the flow of the story and took out what didn't. Mostly the boring legal matters of the wedding. Well not boring per say, just not interesting in the context of this story. As you can tell the next chapter is going to be intense so prepare yourself. Please keep the reviews coming, I greatly appreciate them. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Elsa could already feel her voice going from the high-pitched scream she had let out. It had come out so effortlessly; partly from the shock of having a giant inflamed cannonball rip through her castle, but mostly for how horrifically it had torn through Greta. Rumble had encased Greta underneath, and the snow queen did not dare even check for her mentor's vitals. There was no way anyone could survive what she had just witnessed. It was sickening how Greta's body had turned to pulp in mid fall towards the floor of the castle. Whatever was even recognizable of the old woman after the cannon went through her was squashed into human juice by the heavy stones that fell on top of her.

As loud as Elsa's scream had been it was the cannon fire that drove Lamin out from bed and into the hall. He had never heard the noise before but he knew it was sinister in nature. His wife's scream just added to the intensity in which he ran out. Only in his under garments the cold air pierced through his skin almost instantly. It was a cold night, but Lamin knew that the temperature had been created by Elsa's frenzied terror. The walls were already starting to frost and Lamin grabbed Elsa by the shoulder from behind. The contact had startled her and she swung around ready to fight, relieved to see it was her husband.

"Lamin!" was all the queen could say.

"Elsa, what's going on?!" asked the king trying to keep his tone steady, but failing.

Elsa motioned towards the rubble that had become a cruel makeshift burial ground for Greta. "Greta…she….oh God…" whispered Elsa. Elsa bent over to put her hands in her face, but Lamin knocked them down. "Now is not the time! Where is Anna?" asked Lamin. Elsa's sad eyes immediately snapped open. Elsa screamed Anna's name and then began to run off. Just as she was preparing to sprint through she stopped and ran into her chambers.

Lamin entered the room with her; they both knew what was about to happen. Elsa grabbed her sword and Lamin his spear, and with haste they gathered what they could carry that was useful for battle. Lamin changed in a flash into a wool vest, pants and hardest boots he could find. As Elsa grabbed her mother's necklace a cannon ball ripped through the window of her bedroom splintering the wood apart. The fire from the cannon ball smoked and Elsa extinguished it as quickly as it had come in with a spray of frost. "We've got to keep moving!" yelled Lamin as they exited the room, explosions could be heard throughout the castle. Elsa knew that no matter what happened her glorious home would never be the same; she took one last look back her room. The room that had hid her away for so long was now in ruins. Turning her head and grabbing onto Lamin's vest she turned away and ran.

Running through the halls they could see servants collecting valuables, some quite heavy. Elsa knew they'd never make I away carrying such items. "Find your families! Get out of here! Your lives are more important to me than silverware!" cried Elsa. Some listened, but others could not bare to leave behind such history. For some who had taken care of the castle for most of their life, these trinkets and antiques were all that they had.

Guards were heading out as quickly as possible. Then Ryn approached Elsa, the guard was covered in sweat and it looked like he had passed through some clouds of rubble on his way. "Your majesties! I have grave news; Arendelle is under attack from sea and by land. Our defenses at the coast have all but completely fallen!" Elsa gasped at this, so many soldiers already dead. How had the attack been so quick? Who would do such a thing?

"How about the castle guardsmen and the militia? How bout my people?" asked Elsa grabbing Ryn, seeking a shred of hope. "We are not sure, the militia is small now, they are prepared to fight until the end."

"No! Tell your men to get the citizens out through the Northeast pass. We can all meet there and regroup. We will not win this battle, but if we can get through the pass we might have a chance to trap them when they follow us. Where is Dekkersson? Is he not your captain?"

"Dekkersson is dead your majesty. He died defending the trolls."

"Then you are in charge. Get my people out, I will meet you there."

"Please your highness come with me, you will be safer. The enemy will be at our gates within hours!"

"Not without my sister, now make haste!"

Ryn rushed off to help lead the evacuation. Elsa did not like the idea of retreating but she knew only a fool would stand and fight. They were ill prepared and she knew half of the men were drunk after the libations at the wedding. It was such a perfect storm to attack Arendelle….too perfect.

"Anna!" yelled out Lamin as Elsa came back to the moment, lost in thought over who would attack her kingdom. Elsa cried out for her sister as well as they rounded a corner. Then they saw Anna and Kristoff running towards them. "Elsa!" screamed Anna as the sisters met and embraced. They were in the south hall of the castle now, the walls were already starting to show strain and the cannon fire was getting louder and more frequent. The south hall was the exact opposite of where they needed to be to escape, in order to slip out to the Northeast Passage they'd have to leave through the servant's entrance, which was a good ten-minute walk from their current location.

"Are you alright?" asked Elsa still not letting go of her red headed sibling. Anna simply nodded her head to confirm, Kristoff had his ice hook handy, the only thing resembling a weapon he could use. "Do you know who this is? Is it Weaselton?" asked Kristoff with a look that made Elsa and Lamin aware that they could say it was flower fairies and Kristoff would still be afraid of what was to come. "I don't think so, this isn't Weasleton's style. Not to mention they don't have a very large navy. The only place I know with a large navy is…." Elsa's eyes grew wide and the hair on the back of her neck stood up. "No…" whispered the queen not wanting to believe the conclusion she had come to in her head.

"Elsa, what is it?" asked Lamin sensing her growing dread. "The Southern Isles…." Proclaimed Elsa, finally able to put her deduction to words. There was a quick pause. "The Southern Isles? You mean Hans? But he was banished to Waylon!" cried Anna with anxiety in her throat. "Waylon is one of the scummiest places on Earth, if Hans wasn't locked away like we thought he could easily employ an entire army of mercenaries to help him." Reasoned Kristoff, now gripping his ice hook tighter.

"It's the only thing that makes sense. But this was planned he wanted to strike when we were least expecting it. Our wedding day, but how would he know which day to attack?" asked Elsa as another cannon ball ripped through the west wing of the castle causing the south wing to rumble in it's wake.

"I extended no such invitation to the Southern Isles." Stated Anna, as she looked around the group seeing if someone was going to own up to having alerted the Southern Isles and by proxy Hans to the wedding date. Everyone seemed just as confused as the princess however. "Where is Olaf?" asked Elsa scanning about. "We don't know, we haven't been able to find him anywhere!" said Anna as yet another wave shook the castle.

"We have to leave, Olaf is in little danger he's snow. He'll be alright" said Lamin with half hearted justification. "He's family Lamin, he's part of your family at that. We can't just leave him behind!" Elsa argued. "Well he's not in the south wing, nothing is back there." Stated Kristoff. Then Anna's eyes lit up with fear. "Yes there is!" she cried out and without the slightest bit of hesitation Anna ran back deeper into the south hall.

"Anna! Anna, wait! Come back!" yelled Kristoff. Just as Anna reached the end of the hall towards some large double doors another enflamed cannon ball came through the hall separating the group from Anna who was already well past it's range. The collapsed hall blocked them from chasing after the princess and Elsa screamed as she took out another fire but could not budge past the stone.

"Anna!" yelled the queen with frustration. She had to find her sister, Hans and his army were getting closer, and they were running out of time. "Is there another route we can take?" asked Lamin as he approached Elsa. "Yes, but we'll have to go through the courtyard, come on we don't have time to waste!" explained Elsa as Lamin followed her out accompanied by Kristoff.

As the trio found themselves out in the courtyard Elsa could not help but stop where she stood and look out at her kingdom. "Oh merciful Lord no…" escaped her lips as almost the entire kingdom was now engulfed in flames. Houses had been leveled, the docks had been torn apart and smoke was creating a dark cloud in the night sky. There was no moon that night, but the embers lit up the city as if it was some warm sunset. Screams could be heard, some from people in misery, others in horror and the rest in pain. Elsa stepped to move towards the cries of her people, but Lamin stopped her. "Elsa it's too late. It's gone. We have to find Anna."

Elsa stared down at the ground, she knew he was right but she didn't want to say it aloud. She just silently prayed that Ryn and the militia had managed to get out as many people as possible. Then rushing away the group ran towards an open door to find Anna.

* * *

Hans has just stepped out of his boat onto the soil of Arendelle, Stryker was at his side. The coastline was almost all flames at this point and the prince could not help but grin a bit at his handy work. Hans took a sniff of the Arendelle air, sucking in the black smoke that was a mix now of burned houses and lives. Hans had ordered that anyone they found with a heartbeat to be burned alive. His army of mostly mercenaries and reserves from the Southern Isles had no complaints about that kind of brutal tactic. Taking prisoners complicated things, it was more efficient to literally slash and burn.

"Beautiful isn't it? Better than even my dreams." Sneered Hans to Stryker. Stryker had remained mostly silent through the ordeal; he had not realized the extent of Hans' cruelty until this night. "Why are you destroying the very kingdom you want to rule? I thought you said you wanted the people to serve you." Asked Stryker. Hans just chuckled as he kicked a charred body of a fallen Arendelle soldier. "Mr. Stryker that was a different time. That was when I wanted to be a ruler, now my good man I am more interested in being a conqueror. We will expand the Southern Isles and Waylon; they will come here to live. They will bring their families and build over the dust of Arendelle. Generations will come and go, and we will write the history as we see fit. This my destiny to rule, whether it's the people of Arendelle or not is just a footnote in history." Hans said his piece with such serenity Stryker knew that there would be no reasoning with him to take another approach.

"I wonder how beautiful the wedding was? I bet the cake was excellent, and I am sure that Anna and Elsa looked stunning. Just breath taking in fact. I am a bit jealous of the man who took Elsa to bed. I am sure she was just splendid to behold in all her glory." Smiled Hans his eyes filled with the flames of the city.

Stryker had to admit quietly to himself that the queen was beautiful, but he didn't feel it right to speak on the attraction. Stryker had killed countless people innocent and guilty. He had no code against slaughtering women or even their children, but he didn't have the stomach for what he sensed Hans was grasping at. "Yes, what would be a king without a queen?" smirked Hans.

"Cease fire on the castle for now. Check for survivors in the city!" barked Hans to his chain of command. Stryker lagged behind as Hans marched forward, examining the burned bodies of Hans' victims. Then Hans looked up at the castle, which was nearly half destroyed by cannon fire. Maybe Elsa was already dead; he hoped that she would somehow perish long before Hans reached her.

* * *

Back inside the castle Elsa, Kristoff and Lamin were searching high and low for Anna. The cannons had stopped but Kristoff still had an intense ringing in his ears, Elsa's had quieted down but it was still making it difficult to hear anything other than her own voice. As they continued to cry out for Anna Elsa glanced up at the ceiling of the beautiful south atrium. It had taken years to create the elaborate designs all about the castle. It took over twenty years to completely build the castle. Though that had been long before Elsa or even her parents were alive. All of the time, the effort, the expense and in just a moment it had come crashing down. Reduced to an unrecognizable heap, much like poor Greta had been.

The image of Greta flashed through Elsa's mind and just tried to block it out, but her caring mind turned to the thought of Anna being possibly ripped apart and she felt herself become overwhelmed with panic. An ice rash was developing quickly on her hand; Lamin grabbed it and squeezed it. Elsa looked into his dark eyes and sighed a bit, she had to keep it together. The ice rash subsided and a moment of silence fell onto the group and then Anna came into view waddling along with a large rectangular object covered in cloth.

"Anna! There you are! What were you doing?!" asked a relieved and angry Kristoff as he ran to hug Anna. But Anna refused to put down the large object obstructing their embrace. "What is that?" asked Lamin. Anna simply lifted up one side of the cloth to reveal the painting of her mother and father. Elsa let out a slight gasp, the emotions rushing to her. This was her family's home, everything they were about to leave behind. It was almost too much, how could Hans do this to them?

"I had to get it back. I used to talk to this painting every morning. I couldn't leave this behind." Explained Anna tears coming down her cheeks. "Anna, honey you could have died." Said Kristoff placing his hand on the side of her face and wiping away the tears. "I couldn't let Hans take this away from me." Whispered Anna placing the cloth back over the painting to protect it.

"I understand." Noted Elsa who gave her sister a kiss on the forehead. "Please, let me carry it." Offered Kristoff, but Anna shook her head against it. There was little time to argue so the group made their way back towards the north entrance as they got closer they ran into Ida & Dawda who were waiting for them. "Prince—I mean King Lamin, you are safe!" exclaimed Ida stumbling over her words a bit.

"Yes, we are fine. Please, help the princess and Kristoff get to the passage."

"Of course. Lucy showed us the way earlier. Come with us!" ordered Ida as she led Kristoff and Anna away. Before she did she managed to share an exchange of the eyes with Elsa. Elsa wasn't sure how to interpret it, but it felt vaguely hostile. "Dawda, have you seen Olaf?" asked Lamin directly. Dawda raised an eyebrow "You mean the snowman that won't shut up? Yes, he's safe. He's with the caravan heading out. I believe the queen should inform him to shut up otherwise he will give away our position."

"Something tells me that our position will be discovered one way or another. But that's a conversation for another time. Dawda, is everyone out of the castle?" asked Elsa straightening her posture. Dawda nodded his head 'yes.' "Good, I need you to start ahead of us. There is something I need to do." Dawda bowed to Elsa and then darted off towards the passage. Lamin took Elsa by the hand gently caressing it, just hours ago he had been celebrating the happiest moment of his life with her, now he was also there to share possibly the saddest.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" the king asked. Elsa just nodded solemnly. Then as Lamin released her hand she raised up her arms and closed her eyes, the night coming into her mind. The destruction, the innocents lost, Greta…." Then Elsa groaned like she was moving a large rock and out from her hands and body shot ice and snow. The snow covered the castle and flowed out of it's walls towards the city of Arendelle freezing it over. The snow extended far and wide, it was an even bigger and more violent freeze than her first. The fires were extinguished and the smoke was starting to clear. But with that came the cost of the crops they were just starting to get back into a healthy state, the waters already struggling to regain it's ecosystem and just about anything else they had worked so hard for was now once again ruined by her hand. Yet for a moment everything was beautiful again. In an odd way it almost felt like it had all been fixed. Elsa let a smile break out across her face as she admired the beauty of her ice mixing with the intricate interior of the castle. All the wood and stone carvings, the priceless paintings, the memories….

Then a hail storm of cannon fire tore through the castle, fire burst out everywhere like some sort of disease. Hans was waiting for this moment, it wasn't about destroying the castle it was about sending a message. It was about his revenge, it was about taking what he felt belonged to him. As Elsa stood firmly next to the obviously startled Lamin she watched the flames begin to burn up what was left of the castle.

"He's not going to stop Lamin."

"What, burning down the castle?"

"No. He's not going to stop until he kills me. He's going to chase after us."

"Then we'll be ready for him."

Elsa did not say another word. Taking Lamin's hand the two walked out of the hall towards the servant's entrance. As they pushed their way out with the smoke building up they saw the caravan ahead of them. Well on their way through the Northeast passage. Waiting for them was an armored carriage with Dawda and Ida at the helm.

"Kristoff and Anna are up ahead." Was all that Dawda needed to say. Elsa silently climbed into the carriage and Lamin entered behind her. The carriage rode off, their path being illuminated by the burning castle. Ida and Dawda kept looking back, but Elsa and Lamin never even glanced back at Arendelle. They sat in their carriage neither knowing what to say. The sound of the horses hooves against the snow Elsa had created was all they could hear.

* * *

Up near the front of the caravan Kristoff had become frantic, he was looking for the trolls. He couldn't get to them during the destruction of the kingdom, but he had figured they had somehow made it to the passage. Kristoff, Sven and Anna met with Ryn who was with his wife and kids, they were drudging along the frozen tundra; their eyes glossed over.

"Ryn, any word from Grand Pappie?" asked Kristoff, out of breath but full of energy. "Hasn't anyone told you yet?" asked Ryn with a scowl on his face. Kristoff could only shake his head 'no.' Ryn's stroked his chin then he put down his hand slowly "they're all gone. Every last one." Without saying another word Ryn turned his head and returned to his family. His wife handed him their crying youngster while a shocked Kristoff stayed behind. Falling to his knees Anna scooped down to hold him. Kristoff was trying his hardest to keep the tears back, a few whimpers passing through his clenched teeth. Sven just laid down burying his face in the snow, moaning into the night.

"Kristoff…." Before Anna could say anything else her fiancé broke down and cried out like a child lost in the night. Falling completely on his face Anna still held onto him as the cold faux winter air flowed through their hair. Kristoff couldn't even form words as he cried out for his family. Anna began to cry with him, wanting to stay strong for him but unable to with everything on her shoulders. The two lovers laid there in their misery as some passed them by, while others knelt down to comfort them. After nearly twenty minutes the carriage carrying the king and queen stopped next to Kristoff and Anna. Elsa was the first to step out.

Elsa had fire in her eyes as she marched over to Anna and Kristoff who were still in tears. "You've cried long enough! We have to keep moving, Hans will be coming after us any moment now!" ordered Elsa with a coldness that was not foreign to her tongue but one Anna was still not expecting. "How could you possibly know how I feel right now?" asked Kristoff his red eyes darting up to the ice queen. "I've lost my parents too you know." Was Elsa's only reply. "When I was very young I lost my parents to illness. Those trolls took me in, and raised me like I was their own. Do you know what's harder that losing your parents once? Losing them twice! So perhaps I am justified to be a little bit more torn up that you! Not all of us have the convenience of an ice cold heart!" screamed Kristoff as he stood to his feet.

In an instant Elsa snatched Kristoff by the collar and pulled him into her face. Her eyes glared at him like a guard dog at a fence. "Listen here Kristoff! You may not be a prince yet but you better start acting like one. These people and my sister are relying on you to keep it together. They are scared! And how more scared do you think they are after seeing you defeated like that? We are about to be in a fight for our very lives! I'm not saying not to cry, I'm not saying not to feel. I'm just saying right now you need to conceal!" With that Elsa released Kristoff who stumbled back a bit, sobering up from the drunkenness of despair.

"A fight for our lives?" asked a worried Anna wiping away her tears.

"Hans is coming for us. There is a valley about a week's walk from here. If we can get through the valley to the foot of the mountain we can have Elsa use her powers to block off the valley. They'll be trapped inside the valley and then all we have to do is wait. Even if they break through the ice they'll be so exhausted by the time they do they'll be easy targets." Explained Lamin.

"You want to starve them out?" asked Anna a little surprised by the brutality of the plan.

"It's worked for me before." Replied Lamin as the group looked out at the caravan of people they now would have to keep alive.

**Author's Note: Kind of a shorter chapter than most but your reviews and thoughts are always greatly appreciated. Keep them coming and thank you for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone, putting the note at the beginning of the chapter here this time around. I just wanted you all to know I officially joined tumblr, this after much coaxing from my friends who I just found out were promoting this story all over the tumblrsphere. I am deeply flattered and happy to be a part of the community. If you want to follow me on tumblr go to .com thank you all for your continued support and please feel free to post more reviews/feedback. Enjoy the chapter!

The caravan had been drudging on for days now, and the refuges of Arendelle were running low on supplies. Elsa had kept the snow up, laving a raging winter storm behind them to slow down Hans and his band of mercenaries. It was cold; the young and elderly weren't faring well and even some of the strongest people found themselves low on morale. Elsa was at a crossroads; if this planned failed she wasn't sure what was to unfold.

Certainly Hans would kill the citizens of Arendelle, and then take the throne and wipe out all those who opposed him. It was a horrific thought, but it was the harsh reality of her situation. Her finest hour yet would soon be upon her and she would either bring glory to Arendelle or it would be their last stand.

Kristoff had been quiet most of the trek; he only really spoke to Anna and Sven, ignoring Elsa and the king. Elsa couldn't blame him; she had been rough on him. Elsa had to snap some sense into him though, she couldn't afford for him to fall apart during such a crucial time. Everyone was hurting, everyone was losing hope and the closer they got to the valley the more Elsa couldn't help but silently wonder if this was all folly. Anna had really toughened up, she was tending to the sick and injured as well as keeping Kristoff mentally checked in. Anna had always been feisty, but she was now emerging as a leader. It seemed her days of fooling around were long gone, and Elsa felt a tinge of sadness that it had to be through such violence that it came to past. Elsa loved Anna's spirit and worried that it was lost forever sometimes. But just as she was getting concerned about her kin's bubbly persona she would smile at her or even crack a joke. Elsa couldn't help but laugh, even at the bad ones. She didn't know how she lived so isolated from her sister all these years.

Lamin had tried early on to distract Elsa from to encroaching battle, hoping to ease her mind by sharing stories with her and keeping things as light as possible. Elsa had quickly asked him to not try in that regard, she needed someone who was focused on those sorts of things. Many soldiers were lost during the invasion the most experienced in terms of actual training were Ryn, Dawda and Ida. Elsa needed her husband to stay on task and keep her grounded in the reality that if they did not defeat Hans these would be their very last days on earth.

Finally the caravan arrived at the valley. It was a small valley starting out wide but funneling itself inward. A row of about twenty soldiers could easily fit shoulder to shoulder at the start but as they reached the foot of the mountain that the natives called 'Silverock' it got so tight that those twenty would turn to about six. Elsa and Lamin planned to use that to their advantage; soldiers that close together would be crossbow fodder. Silverock was an incredibly hard mountain to climb but it was still the fastest way around. Cutting up the winding mountainside was a good day's hike but walking around was said to take over two. Elsa knew they were running low on supplies and at this point neither option was very suitable. This was the point of no return; if they survived this they'd only have enough to just make it back to Arendelle. And that was considering the math that not all would survive the battle with Hans.

It was grim to think about, but the dire situation had put Elsa into a state of melancholy. It didn't help that everyone was seeking her out for help, questions and answers. All of it was giving Elsa migraines and Lamin had to take over for most of the duties of taking complaints and comforting those with hardline questions. Most of them were fairly expected: "When are we going to reach Silverock?" or "When are we going to eat?" and Elsa's personal favorite "Can't you just make it snow, but not make it cold?" The queen found herself retreating to her carriage often to get some peace, but even in her dreams the concerns of her people rang throughout her mind.

Elsa had taken action to ensure that her people were at least somewhat comfortable, using her ice powers to create warm igloos for every family. They were satiated with this, but it was a far cry from even the smallest huts of Arendelle. "She's trying! Stop complaining!" yelled one woman during a rowdy morning of rations. "This would have never happened if she hadn't revealed her powers!" argued one man. Kristoff had been put in charge of rationing which made him the villain to many people. Anna voluntarily accompanied him, hoping her 'softer features' would keep people at bay. It worked for the first few days but now that they were at Silverock nobody was very happy.

"We'll be just as trapped as Hans and his men!" proclaimed the minister of fish & game who had survived the onslaught on the castle. Anna had to admit that some of the people had a point; this was a very risky plan. She wanted to tell Elsa how she was feeling, but she knew that her sister was stressed enough as it was. Anna had caught a glance at Lamin whose hands were so cracked they were bleeding. Even with gloves he couldn't keep his hands protected from the elements, she could tell he was in great discomfort but he said nothing about it. At night Lamin and Elsa would sleep in their carriage together, but when Elsa slept she'd release the day's stress and it would encase the carriage in ice and snow. It was incredibly cold for the king but he never once disturbed his wife's sleep. He would just rough it out, holding his wife for the warmth her body did not produce. Maybe that's why his hands were so cracked from touching Elsa all the time. She wouldn't dare ask him, but Anna wished Lamin would just console in her something.

* * *

At dusk Elsa, Ryn, Anna, Kristoff, Dawda, Ida and Olaf gathered around a fire to discuss the plan for the impending attack from Hans. Olaf was more there so he didn't feel left out, despite all the books the snowman had read on military strategy he couldn't remember an inkling from them. As they drew a diagram of the valley and Silverock in the snow Elsa went over the plan.

"They'll have to come through the valley, the rocks surrounding the area are too jagged to travel across. Once they start to funnel in that's when we strike. First with crossbows and then once they pull back a bit I'll put up the ice walls. Should keep them caged long enough."

"What about if we tried to send some men in to steal some of their supplies? We all know we're running low." Suggested Ryn. Elsa's eyes clicked to make a response, but nothing came out. "It's too risky, we'd lose more than we gained by trying it." Reasoned Anna, but not with a lot of confidence. Anna was hungry and so desperately desired food. Maybe they could slip in past the defenses and get something from their camp? But that was all assuming Hans would get close enough for them to see him that he'd somehow rest for the night. It was possible, but highly unlikely.

"Hans will be here any moment. We have people on watch around the clock. We have to be prepared he'll come over the horizon at any moment. I say we stick to the plan." Stated Lamin as he drew Hans' predicted path in the snow with his finger.

Everyone felt there had to be a better idea but nobody could think of one. Maybe they were all too tired to think clearly, which wasn't exactly an endorsing battle mentality. Kristoff looked up at the sunset that appeared almost painted across the sky. How had he ended up in such a situation? A year a go he was a simple ice harvester, he had a family, friends and a purpose. Now his family was gone, the ability he had trained his whole life to learn could be imitated with the flick of one woman's wrist and he was starting to doubt his purpose in a group of such intelligent and skilled royals. He knew he loved Anna and that Anna loved him, but what scared him was that Anna seemed to not recognize the danger they were in. She understood, but he felt it wasn't registering with her. That this could be the last night they all spoke to each other. Shouldn't they all be saying something more poignant to each other right now?

It was quiet for a moment. Dawda and Olaf passed out food for everyone to eat, the protein and carbs clearing their minds a bit. Allowing their stress to go down, if only for a moment. "Queen Elsa, are your people ready to fight to the death?" asked Ida not making eye contact. "I think Hans has given us little choice. This is a true kill or be killed moment." Explained Elsa trying to get the advisor to lock in with her. "Let's hope so." Said Ida taking the rest of her food and standing to her feet. "I'm going to get some rest before my watch shift." Was all she said as she left the group behind.

"What's eating her?" asked Anna to Kristoff who just stole a glance at Elsa and Lamin holding hands "Sometimes reindeer are better than people." Anna followed the path of Kristoff's eyes and then silently nodded her head. "Anna, would you be a dear and fetch me a.." Elsa cut herself off as she suddenly vomited onto the snow. Lamin stood to his feet to help Elsa as she violently coughed up the food she just ate. "Elsa what's wrong?" asked the king as she launched projectile onto the fresh powder. Elsa just coughed unable to talk over the constant spit drooling out of her. "Get her some water!" ordered Lamin and Olaf obeyed handing Lamin a cup filled with ice cold water.

Lamin handed the cup to Elsa who seemed to be getting over her sickness, she sipped it slowly and then laid down on her side. "Are you okay? Was it the food?" asked Kristoff taking off his jacket and rolling it up as a makeshift pillow for Elsa. "I'm not sure. I—I don't think so. I've been feeling a bit ill the entire day. It's odd. I've never felt sick like this before." She coughed.

Dawda raised an eyebrow as Olaf waddled up to Elsa. "My queen….have you been experiencing abnormally sensitive nipples?" Elsa scoffed at the snowman and involuntarily covered up her already well-covered chest. "Excuse me? Olaf!" yelped Elsa, shocked by the rude question. Anna tanked Olaf and pulled him to the side.

"What are you doing? Have you lost your snowflake picking mind?!" asked Anna just above a whisper. "Elsa created me Anna, I can sometimes feel what she feels and well….I don't have nipples. But I know. Something is funny. I don't remember much from what I read but it was in a book about biology." Anna titled her head for a moment, but then everything started to piece together. Then the revelation hit her like a stonewall. "Oh no."

Anna rushed over to Elsa and helped stand her up, Anna then whispered into her sister's ear "Elsa, when was your last…you know…" Elsa's eyes grew wide as saucers and she darted her attention to Lamin who had crossed his arms in his lack of understanding. "It's not the food…Lamin…I….your…" Lamin suddenly realized the implications of her speech. Lamin's jaw dropped and he started to pace around, this couldn't be happening. Not now, why now of all moments?

Kristoff was still clueless "What's going on? Tell me what's going on." Asked a frantic Kristoff taking a look at Elsa whose face was a blend of excitement and fear. Olaf then trudged over to Lamin and with all the subtly of a crossbow let it out "You're going to be a daddy!" yelled Olaf with glee as he hugged the leg of Lamin. "Ohhhhhh congratulations! I'm so happy for you two!" Lamin just pushed his hair back; the stakes had just risen tremendously. He locked eyes with his wife who had no words, just a face contorted into an almost unnatural structure of wonderment.

In the biblical sense Lamin and Elsa had only laid together once. They had no time for that during the ongoing caravan; despite their urges it had been very uneventful in that arena during the journey to Silverock. It had only taken once, and now Elsa was pregnant with his child. "What do we do?" asked Elsa, to nobody in particular.

"We need to keep you in the back, where it's safe." Suggested Dawda with some authority. "What?! We can't do that! We'll die, that ice wall is all that will stop Hans. Tell him Lamin!" Lamin had no response he was still lost in thought, pacing around and whispering to himself. Maybe it was some sort of inner monologue or perhaps a prayer. "I agree with Dawda it's too dangerous to have you near the front line." Chimed Kristoff. Elsa was now to her feet, her frustration giving her strength. "Are you people crazy?! Everyone including me will die if we don't stop Hans! We don't have the manpower to beat them head on."

"Elsa, what if you get hurt? You could lose the baby?" wined Anna, the revelation already becoming a bit too much for her to stand. "That is a risk I am just going to have to take. This isn't about me, this is about Arendelle." As the group exploded into an argument on what to do Lamin finally stepped in. "Enough!"

Everyone turned to the king who made eye contact with his wife and then scanned the people around him. "The plan stays. Elsa is right; she doesn't use her powers we all die. End of story. We'll have her stand back a bit, she won't be in the frontline, but she needs to be close enough to the action for her to help us if we get into a bind. I don't like it as much as anyone, but our child won't have a fighting chance if we don't stand against Hans properly."

Nobody had a counter to his argument; they all knew it was true. Elsa was their only chance. Ryn who had been quiet during all of this spoke up. "The king and queen have spoken. Let us prepare for battle, for the kingdom of Arendelle and for the next generation." That was it; there was no more arguing the point. Elsa gently stepped into the arms of her husband and the two of them walked away, back to their carriage. Anna and Kristoff holding hands with back to their igloo but Anna took one last glance over her shoulder to see her sister and Lamin's backs. Olaf could not understand what had just transpired just rolled off towards his little makeshift hut while Dawda went to check on Lucy and Ida. Ryn stayed behind until the fire died, then with only a sigh he went back to the igloo where his wife was asleep with the children.

* * *

Karin had nodded off hours ago. Their children were spread out all about the igloo. He stared at them admiring their individual beauty, and then the youngest little Krista woke up rubbing her big blue eyes and smiling as her blonde hair bounced off her cheeks.

"Krista, go back to sleep sweetie." Whispered Ryn. "I was waiting for you daddy." Yawned Krista. The yawn was contagious and the grizzled guard couldn't help but yawn with her, it had been a long day. He sat down, realizing that his daughter would never go back to sleep until he did. "How are you doing?" asked Ryn. Krista shrugged her shoulders. "I'm hungry." Ryn smiled and then handed Krista a piece of fish he was saving for the morning. "Here you go. Eat up." Krista took half of the already tiny piece giving the rest back to her father. "You need it more than me, mom says you're going to be fighting soon. You need to keep your strength up."

"Well don't you worry about that, daddy will be fine."

"Remember Greta? The nice lady from the castle?"

"Yes, I remember her quite well."

"Well she died. The bad guys killed her."

"I know."

"What if the bad guys kill you too?"

"They won't."

"But what if they do?"

"Then you've got to take care of your mother for me, and your brothers and sisters. Can you do that?"

"Yes…but you're not going to die right? So I won't have to….right?"

"Right."

"Then yes, okay."

Ryn just smiled and then hugged his young daughter kissing her on the forehead. "Alright then Krista, go back to sleep." Krista instantly closed her eyes and let her father tuck her in. Ryn then clung to his wife and let himself drift off.

* * *

The next morning was ripe with tension; everyone was just waiting for Hans' army to appear. They had to be on their way, why wouldn't Hans hunt them down? Elsa and Lamin had said very little to each other the night before, they had both tried to pretend like they were sleeping but all the dust the sandman could supply wouldn't do a bit for them. They were gripped in fear of what could happen now; somehow dying with a life they created on the way felt so much worse. Death was sad, but it would be tragic to never meet one's child. Or worse: lose both the mother and child at the same time.

The morning past by slowly, people tried to pretend like it was just another day but they failed miserably. It was all so awkward, waiting to fight. Anna was ordered as princess to stay near the back, Kristoff not being a fighter of any real skill stayed with her. Elsa and Lamin were both wearing leather armor, nothing very fancy but they felt the more unskilled fighters needed the protection more than they did. As they waited and waited they soon began to relax. Maybe Hans was further back than they had anticipated, he could still be a whole day away. Maybe Hans had decided against the attack, perhaps Elsa's winter has proven too harsh for them. Just as they were beginning to relax Dawda signaled to the soldiers that people were heading over the horizon.

Everyone readied himself or herself for the impending fight, Hans' men were just starting to pop over the horizon. Elsa's heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest, the mercenaries looked so much more intimidating then before. Ryn had joined the frontline, his sword already drawn. Lamin tried to keep a steady hand, he had seen little actual combat in his time; and now everything was on the line.

As the army marched closer their boots crunching against the snow the crossbows for Arendelle aimed, ready to fire on Ryn's orders. "Something isn't right. There were so many more of them?" whispered Ryn to Lamin. This army of mercenaries was under fifty, it was too small. Elsa's eyes became slits; she too sensed that something was horribly off. "Ready your bows" whispered Ryn to his regiment.

Anna and Kristoff could not see what was happening in front of them but all of a sudden she heard the sound of feet running, but this sound was not coming from the valley….it was coming from Silverock. Anna whipped herself around to see a small army of about one hundred men screaming towards her. Hans was leading them and he let out a cry to all those in his path. "Elsa! Did you not think I'd find a way around? Go through the valley, you must take me as a fool! And you will pay dearly for underestimating me!"

Before anyone could react the soldiers of Hans' army were already bearing down on them. The soldiers in the valley charged towards the survivors of Arendelle, their valley strategy was backfiring. They were now the ones trapped!

It had been due to Stryker's information that Hans was able to deduce a strategy. He knew that Elsa would have her people escape through the passage, and she knew that they'd just head straight through the valley. But thanks to some scouting from Stryker he knew that if he just took his fastest men and looped around they could cut through Silverock from the other side. Now the people of Arendelle were pinned and could do nothing but fight their way out.

The crossbows cut through many of the soldiers coming through the valley, but not enough. They were pushing through and the enemy coming from both sides was getting to the nerves of the people. Soldiers began to hack survivors down as they reached them from Silverock. Kristoff was knocked to the ground by an enemy shield and while he struggled for his life. Hans calmly stepped to Anna. Anna took a swing at the evil prince but he dodged it and then backhanded her. Then taking the butt of his sword he jabbed her in the gut and clocked her above the head. Anna fell to her face as Hans ordered one of his men to tie her up.

Kristoff had managed to take a dagger and stab the enemy in the side then cut across his neck. As the soldier clumped to the ground Kristoff looked around to see many of Arendelle's finest falling to the sword. It was already turning into a slaughter, they just did not measure up to the skilled killers. Kristoff then spotted Anna being dragged away by Hans and his men, he yelled out to him. "Hans! Let her go!" Kristoff took his eyes off the action just long enough to be kicked in the kidney and then bludgeoned with an elbow to the skull. Kristoff bled out of his ear as Hans walked over and kicked the already down Kristoff in the jaw. "The ice salesman. If I recall Anna has taken a liking to you. I could kill you now, but where would be the fun in that. I think you'll appreciate my grand finale…take him."

And as easy as that Kristoff was picked up, and carried off. Hans turned back towards the bloody battle. The snow was red with the blood of his mercenaries and those of Arendelle. It was of no concern to him at the moment, he would watch from afar until the time was right.

Back at the frontline the battle was on the way. Elsa had put up her ice to block the soldiers in the valley but the army from behind was already penetrating the defenses from the other end. Elsa turned her attention towards them as arrows started to fly all around. Ryn took his sword and decapitated a few soldiers who got near him. He looked out towards the large solid ice igloo Elsa had placed all of the children too young to fight. Ryn hoped his family would be okay as one mercenary took a swing at him which he ducked and then came up with his sword cutting the solider from the groin up. Then Stryker emerged onto the battlefield, itching for a fight.

Stryker cut through the defenses like butter single handedly killing nearly a dozen men in less than fifteen minutes. As he neared Ryn the two engaged in battle. Their swords clanging together and slicing at one another with ferocity. Ryn went for a big swing, but missed as Stryker bent back just enough, then Stryker managed to cut the leg of Ryn off with one clean swipe. Ryn lost everything from the knee down and as he collapsed under the sudden loss of support Stryker simply split his helmet open with his sword. Ryn was bleeding profusely but the strike had not been a death blow. As Stryker prepared for the final blow a throwing knife landed into his right shoulder. It had been thrown by Lamin. Stryker let out a howl and then retreated back towards Hans, holding his injured shoulder.

Lamin took to Ryn, but the damage had already been done. Lamin tried to apply pressure to the skull of the fallen guardsman but he was also losing too much blood from his severed leg. "Ryn! Ryn!" yelled Lamin as the guardsman started to convulse in pain. "Somebody get help!" yelled the king but everyone was too preoccupied fighting for their own lives. Ryn just grasped the forearm of Lamin blood already forming in his mouth.

"It was with great pleasure to serve you King Lamin."

"Your family will always have a place in my castle."

Ryn simply smiled and then collapsed into the snow the blood continuing to flow out until he died. Lamin enraged took his spear and ran through as many enemies as he could find, stabbing and cutting them every which way he could. Elsa was pushing soldiers back with her ice, but they were still managing to get through. As one leaped towards her she managed to push him into the hard rocks with a blast of frost.

"Lamin! I need some help here!" yelled Elsa as she juggled covering her back and taking out anyone who got near the frontline. Dawda was guarding the queen's back, but there was only so much one man could do and many in the frontline had already fallen. Lamin pushed his spear under the armor of one soldier but as the soldier fell he broke the spear in half. Defenseless and with enemies surrounding him Lamin took up his slain enemy's sword and fought off his attackers, he was cut once in the back, but it was nothing a few stitches couldn't fix as he fought to get back towards his queen.

The armies were getting closer and closer as Hans watched from the back, waiting with baited breath to see someone else fall. The army was winning, the people were unprepared. Ida was losing her breath as she began to hack her way towards the back, trying to make headway with all of the enemy soldiers. Elsa in the meantime was in the process of recreating a new and stronger ice wall, but she found herself growing exhausted from the extended use of her powers. Then at that moment she turned and saw her husband bloodied and bruised running towards her. "Lamin! Help me keep these men out!"

"I'm on my way! Hold on!" shouted Lamin. Suddenly a messenger who had miraculously made it back to the frontline reached Lamin and Elsa. "Your majesty! The princess! Hans of the Southern Isles has taken her!" Elsa turned to hear the messenger her pupils growing smaller. "What?!" Before there could be anymore conversation a crossbow ripped through the neck of the messenger who fell forward dying. Lamin turned to face the arrow's direction and a crossbow from a mercenary went straight into the center of his chest. Letting out a blood filled gasp he fell to the ground and in that moment time for Elsa stood still.

The breath left her body as she watched her love fall back first onto the ground holding the arrow in pain. The thoughts of everything that had happened flooded her mind; the castle, Hans, the pregnancy, her sister now kidnapped and her husband lying on the ground, possibly dead. She couldn't take it anymore, something took over her. The dreams, the nightmares of her going crazy, they suddenly became all so real for her and letting out a primal scream she could no longer hold anything back.

With an outstretched hand Elsa caused the valley to collapse in on itself, burying it in snow and ice. It was like an avalanche as the fast falling snow caused boulders to fall crushing and smashing the soldiers still in it's path. One soldier ran towards Elsa; nostrils flaring voice howling he lunged at her with his sword. But Elsa simply created a makeshift shield of ice then rammed it into the skull of the soldier then she took her other arm and forming an ice sword sliced his head in half.

"I will kill you all!" She screamed as she then took both her hands and pushed down towards the ground. Sharp ice shot up from the ground and selectively impaled every single enemy soldier she could see. Then letting out one more vocal cord ripping howl she took all the ice and snow from Silverock and sent it crashing down. The avalanche was huge and it was causing the area to become unstable. Hans seeing where the fight was going decided to retreat and rode off with Kristoff and Anna in tote. Stryker followed behind nursing his knife wound.

Elsa exhausted dropped to her knees as snow threatened to engulf her. Just as it looked as if her own avalanche would swallow her up Ida reached out and grabbed Elsa taking her to a safe place. Dawda carried the badly injured king with him as all of them escaped the path of the avalanche.

Retreating too the igloo the snow covered the entire igloo up burying it in snow. Had the igloo not created an air pocket everyone would have suffocated right then and there, but the igloo kept the snow from collapsing in on them, but they were trapped inside. Elsa was out cold, drained from the use of energy she had never even attempted before. It was different from building an ice castle; everything had just been ripped out of her.

"Get something for the king, he's hurt!" proclaimed Ida as Lamin was set down softly onto the ground. Wives were crying for their dead husbands and the children were a mess with fear and misery. Everyone scurried about not knowing what to do, panicking in the claustrophobia and the loss of the day. Everyone that was except young Krista who could not cry. Not in front of her mother, no she had made a promise to her father to take care of her. Taking her mother's hand she stared out at the madness that was ensuing and just let herself hope that things could be like they were before. But they wouldn't be, nothing would ever be the same again.

**Author's Note: Next chapter coming soon! Reviews and feedback always appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Things had quieted down inside the igloo; the stress level ran high but for the moment there was a bit of serenity. Elsa still didn't have the strength to stand as she kneeled next to her husband who was being tended to for his arrow wound. "He'll be fine, it was as clean as they come." Informed Kai as he worked on Lamin. Kai had always been a man of few words, even more so than Greta. Kai was in charge of the festivities and keeping up the image of the crown. He had forced Anna and Elsa to stand next to each other on that fateful day.

Anna, she seemed so far away now. Everything felt so distant, and Elsa found her mind floating off; threatening to be swallowed up into the abyss of despair. Her sister was in grave danger, her husband was in immense pain and countless citizens of Arendelle had perished; was it her fault? Was this somehow her doing that had led some to such horrible fates? As she eyed the shivering Karin with her children she couldn't help but feel guilt.

As if sensing her inner turmoil Lamin took her hand in his and caressed her knuckles. It was such a simple gesture but Elsa found it relaxing as she stared down at the king with a small smile. He had been ordered no to exert himself and so his words had been sparse but he let out a little note for her with his tired voice "We're going to get them back." Lamin then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, he had been going in and out the last few hours.

Elsa could feel her strength coming back, but was still afraid to remove the surrounding snow outside of the igloo. As much as the build up had trapped them it was also keeping them hidden from Hans' view. Elsa had little doubt Hans had already moved on, but she wanted to be sure before she possibly walked right out into an ambush. Their army was not strong enough to survive a second wave this soon. Plus she felt particularly drained, had she really used so much energy to cause that avalanche. Elsa felt it odd it had devastated her body so much, she had built an ice castle in a matter of minutes and that required more concentration than this. Perhaps it was linked to her emotions, it was probably easier to use her abilities when she was happy and not stressed. Elsa pondered over it for a moment, she did have more control over them when filled with joy, but something was still off.

Elsa's lower back hurt, she didn't remember being hit by anything but maybe the adrenaline had made her not realize she was in pain. Her stomach was cramping up as well, like she had eaten something bad. "Must be the baby" whispered Elsa to herself, she had almost forgotten she was pregnant. The pain was a bit intense but she couldn't allow her subjects to see her so she tried her best to block it out.

"You majesty, some people are complaining that they are having difficulty breathing" sighed Dawda. Elsa could see the struggle in the strong man to keep his breathing regulated. Elsa nodded her head in understanding; she was going to need to figure out something fast. At least Olaf didn't need air to live she thought, and then she jerked her head around. "Where's Olaf?" Elsa asked with panic in her throat.

* * *

Olaf was stuffed snuggly into a wooden cage, this cage had a handle on it like a portable kennel and carrying it was Stryker as Hans cruelly tapped on the wood bars with his finger. "Olaf, I hope you're comfortable in there. Wouldn't want to hurt such a little miracle now would we?" grinned Hans. Olaf didn't respond, his eyes were watery and darting back and forth. Hans just laughed and looked back at Anna and Hans who were being forced to walk chained by the wrists and neck to some burly looking men. Sven was locked to the caravan as well being forced to pull some high-ranking mercenaries by sled. It was clearly hard on the reindeer's back as sometimes he would moan in pain as the mercenaries would stick their feet out to pull Sven down.

"Let Olaf go Hans! He can't hurt you!" begged Anna as the caravan of Hans' remaining mercenaries marched back towards Arendelle. Hans peered over his shoulder back at Anna. "I have plans for our snowy friend here. Big plans" was all Hans gave. Anna gritted her teeth.

"Hans! You better not hurt him!"

"Or you'll do what?"

"I'll fight you! Kristoff will fight you! You-You…You can't do this!"

"Nobody has stopped me yet."

"My sister will stop you."

"I'm not too concerned about your sister princess."

"Well you should be! She's stronger than I am."

"That's not exactly a ringing endorsement."

"Funny, because last time we met I remember punching you over a ship!"

That's when Hans stepped back and raised his hand at Anna. Anna flinched, but then Hans stopped and instead punched Kristoff square in the jaw. Kristoff fell over but was immediately yanked up by the burly men, just in time for Hans to punch him once more in the face. "Stop!" yelled Anna. Hans didn't utter a word he just continued to punch Kristoff over and over in the face as Anna begged him to stop. Hans didn't stop until his gloves were covered red in Kristoff's blood. Kristoff slumped over but was pulled to his feet as he began to breathe heavily.

Anna was shedding tears at the sight of her love so harmed by the hands of her enemy. "You're a monster" she said failing to hold back the tears coming down her rosy cheeks. "Duly noted" smirked Hans as the caravan continued on.

* * *

Back inside the igloo Elsa had decided that she had waited long enough and used her powers to dissipate the snow from the outside the igloo. The snow on the ground stayed, but the temperature rose at least ten degrees. "Stay here. Dawda and Ida come out with me." Elsa was taking no chances with the situation. Hans could have been just waiting for them to emerge. Elsa drew her ice sword, Ida had her spear and Dawda brought out a curved sword. They stepped as quietly as possible out of the igloo's entrance and as the light of the sunset came through they saw that nobody was around. Elsa sighed in relief, but that relief was quickly replaced with dread. Where was Anna? Elsa scanned about and noticed the footprints and tracks of a large group that was not made by her people.

"Oh Lord, they're headed back to Arendelle" whispered Elsa to Dawda and Ida. "What do you want to do?" asked Ida, but the tone of her voice was not that of someone genuinely seeking answers, it was more targeted at her. Elsa decided to brush it off….this time. "We'll rest for the night and in the morning we shall make our way back to Arendelle." Elsa turned back into the igloo as Ida and Dawda followed her.

Elsa sat back down next to Lamin who had once again woken up from a quick nap. "Elsa…I'm sorry." The queen raised an eyebrow and looked down at Lamin, he looked a bit pale but his wound had been cleaned and stitched up. Kai had done a good job of bandaging him up as well. "Sorry for what?" she asked.

"It's my fault. The trolls tried to warn us, but I didn't listen to them."

"First of all you are being ridiculous. This is not your fault, and WE didn't listen to them if that truly is the case. I chose to marry you, because I love you. I wasn't forced, it wasn't arranged. I knew the risks."

"Yes but…"

"No there is nothing more to say on the subject. We made the right decision. Hans would have attacked no matter what. Maybe he knew it was my wedding day, but what difference does that make? IF you had not been at my side I may have fallen apart by now."

"Don't say that. You wouldn't have. You are the strongest person I know. You are a better warrior than I could ever be."

Elsa bowed her head and took Lamin's hand and cupped it, then put it to her face. "Elsa, you're going to have to let me fight. I know you're scared, but I need to fight" whispered Lamin. "You're in no condition for battle" replied Elsa knowing where the conversation was headed. "Anna is my sister now too, I have to be there for her" said Lamin trying to sit up but having difficulty. Elsa tried to help lift him up but Kai signaled for her to stop. "And who will be there for me if I lose you? Who will be there for our child?" Lamin didn't have an answer for that, he just avoided eye contact. "Go to sleep Lamin, everything will be better in the morning." Lamin nodded his head as best he could.

Elsa turned her attention to her citizens going to as many as possible and seeing what she could do to make their living situation better for the night. Most everyone was hungry so Elsa had some people including Dawda go out and find some food. The hunters brought back some rabbit and made stew with it. It was meager for most everyone but for once nobody complained, no these people were just happy to be alive. Almost everyone had lost someone close to them; it was such a tight knit community so one life gone created such a ripple.

Elsa made her way to Krista the daughter of Ryn who had fought and died so valiantly. Elsa wasn't sure what to say to her or her disheartened family, thankfully it was young Krista who broke the ice. "You are a good queen." Krista then bowed to Elsa, the rest of the family followed suit, but with less enthusiasm.

"Your father was a good soldier. You should be proud."

"I am."

Nothing else needed to be said, Elsa bowed her head to the family and then left back to check on Lamin. Krista watched as Elsa walked away; admiring her raw beauty.

Lamin was still asleep when she approached him, deciding it was a good opportunity to get some air she started to walk towards the door. That is when she felt another sharp pain in her gut, wincing a bit she rushed out the entrance as calmly as possible as to not draw attention to herself. As she got out of the igloo she took off her top, down to only her brassiere she inspected her stomach and back but could find no wound and she saw no visible bruises on her stomach. What was causing her so much pain? Then Elsa felt something wet, like she had urinated on herself. She looked down at the ground and then gasped in horror.

* * *

About thirty minutes had passed by and people were beginning to wonder where the queen was. Kai sent Ida to go check on her "I don't take orders from you fat man" growled Ida. Dawda gave Ida a glare and Ida reluctantly grabbed a torch and exited out into the night cold.

Ida searched about. Shining her torch around she couldn't see anything, then after taking a few steps she stepped into the snow and noticed a few splotches of blood on the ground. Almost like tiny drops, but it was enough to make the hair on her neck stand up. "Elsa!" cried Ida, now worried about what may have happened to the ice queen during the short time she had been alone. "Why did we let you go unattended?" snarled Ida to herself as she spun around in a circle trying to spot Elsa. After what felt like an eternity Ida spotted a figure huddled over in the distance. "Elsa?" Ida yelled out. At first there was nothing but as Ida concentrated she heard the sobbing of Elsa.

Ida sprinted to Elsa's side to find the queen in the fetal position crying in the snow. "Queen Elsa! What are you doing out here?" Elsa's crying slowed down and she wiped her tears, but her nose was still pink red. "Oh Ida…." Ida did not even sit down, still standing above the blonde haired beauty.

"I saw blood, are you hurt?"

"Yes."

"Where? Where are you hurt?!"

"I lost it."

"Lost what?"

"The baby!"

Ida now could not stand; she plopped down to her knees next to the crying sniffling queen. Ida shook her head not wanting to believe what she had just heard. "What are you talking about? What baby?"

"We didn't have a chance to tell you. We found out last night. Not that it matters now."

"You were carrying Lamin's child?"

"I think maybe it got too cold inside my body when I used my powers like that. Or maybe I just got too stressed, I don't know but it's gone."

"Elsa, I'm so sorry…"

Suddenly Elsa barked at Ida getting dangerously close to snatching the warrior. "Don't play that game with me! I see the way you look at my husband, you love him don't you? Answer me! And don't lie!" Ida hesitated for a moment, but then bowing her head in defeat she responded. "Yes, I do. I'm sorry." Elsa instantly calmed down, realizing how mean she had just been.

"Oh no Ida, I'm sorry. I apologize, that was uncalled for. I'm just upset and I took it out on you, that's not fair. And I have a bad habit of doing that. Forgive me." There was a moment between the two. "It is I who need to apologize. It is not right for me to lust after one's husband. I never had the guts to tell Lamin how I felt, and when I saw you two together I knew…I knew that there was no chance. You are so beautiful, so graceful, so intelligent. I am nothing more than a friend."

Elsa placed her hand on Ida's shoulder. "We all could use more friends Ida." Ida smiled at Elsa. "You are brave and headstrong, any man would be lucky to have you. Including Lamin. He certainly would be luckier with you than with me." Ida raised an eyebrow at that statement. "What are you talking about?"

Elsa sighed deeply "I'm cursed. Everything I care about becomes ruined." Ida shook her head in disagreement. "Hans is a curse. Everything he puts his heart to finds misery."

"That is why I'm worried about my sister."

"And that is why we will stop him before he does anything to her. Now come on inside, everyone is worried about you."

Ida helped Elsa to her feet and the two began to walk off. "Don't tell Lamin, I'll let him know." Ordered Elsa, Ida gestured that she understood what the queen desired. "Hans' army is still well sized, how do you plan to defeat him?" asked Ida as the two women approached the igloo. "Using an old friend." Smiled Elsa with a twinkle in her eye, then the two entered the igloo so they could begin to plan their attack.

**Author's Note: Yes, I know this was a short chapter but the next chapter will most likely be the last; unless I decide to split it up for suspense reasons. Please leave reviews those keep me fueled. And please visit my brand spanking new blog **** .com**** can't wait to have the next chapter ready for all of ya'll!**


End file.
